All Beauty Must Die
by Atris-12
Summary: W pięć lat po wojnie wszyscy chcą już tylko żyć normalnie. Ale niespodziewanie następujące po sobie morderstwa, w które w jakiś sposób wplątany jest Draco Malfoy, nie sprzyjają atmosferze spokoju i normalności. HPDM slash.
1. 1

_**Tytuł:** All Beauty Must Die_

_**Parring:** HPDM slash_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Ostrzeżenia:** śmierć, angst, tajemniczość, szaleństwo jednej z postaci._

_**Opis:** W pięć lat po wojnie wszyscy chcą już tylko żyć normalnie. Ale niespodziewanie następujące po sobie morderstwa, w które w jakiś sposób wplątany jest Draco Malfoy, nie sprzyjają atmosferze spokoju i normalności._

_**A/N**: Tytuł opowiadania zaczerpnęłam z piosenki "Where The Wild Roses Grow" Nicka Cave'a i Kylie Minouge i znaczy tyle, co "Całe piękno musi zginąć". _

_Rozdziały tego opowiadania będą krótkie, więc mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się osiągnąć pewną regularność w ich publikowaniu. Miłego czytania._

* * *

><p>W tle cicho pobrzmiewała klasyczna muzyka, niemal zagłuszana przez pobrzękiwanie stykających się lampek szampana oraz wybuchające raz po raz śmiechy duszone uprzejmie przystawionymi do ust dłońmi. Złote snopy światła oświetlały białe, poznaczone zdobionymi ramami okalającymi tajemnicze obrazy ściany. Blade, czarnowłose modelki zastygłe w różnorodnych pozach na środku pomieszczenia imitowały antyczne rzeźby. Oparty o poręcz czarnych, kamiennych schodów na samym końcu wystawy stał równie blady artysta, świętujący dziś swój triumf podniesionymi kącikami ust. W powietrzu wirował zapach migdałów, delikatnie drażniąc zmysł powonienia i doprowadzając Harry'ego Pottera do szału.<p>

Tak, Harry Potter bywał w takich miejscach. No cóż, tak, wyrósł. Nie, przecież szkoła była już tak dawno temu. Tak, tak, brak poszanowania dla kultury. Nie! To przeszłość! Teraz… teraz brylował na salonach i prywatnych wystawach z czystą przyjem…

- Harry! – Do jego uszu dotarł zduszony okrzyk zachwytu. – Koniecznie musisz przyjrzeć jej się z bliska!

Harry tylko głęboko westchnął, dodając sobie odwagi, i odsunął się o jeden krok od drzwi. Drobna, piegowata ręka Ginny natychmiast zacisnęła się z zadziwiającą jak na kobietę siłą na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na jej rozjaśnioną podziwem twarz, westchnął raz jeszcze, a potem pozwolił jej pociągnąć się w głąb pomieszczenia.

Pierwsza z modelek eksponowała długą, piękną szyję, wygięta w tył w imponujący łuk. Miała zamknięte oczy i usta uchylone w niemym krzyku. Lub westchnieniu. Lub… ekstazie.

Harry wzdrygnął się i obrzucił wzrokiem całą wystawę. Była niepokojąca. Mroczna. Na ciemnych obrazach wykwitały szkarłatne, krwiste plamy. Wargi modelek kusiły szkarłatną, krwistą barwą. Ale jednocześnie to wszystko było tak kuszące; intrygujące. W pięć lat po wojnie, kiedy wszyscy już niemal zapomnieli i pozostał tylko czas na opłakiwanie zmarłych; w pięć lat po wojnie, kiedy wszyscy wyzbyli się agresji i starali się nie pamiętać; w pięć lat po wojnie, kiedy wszyscy chcieli już tylko żyć normalnie;

W pięć lat po wojnie, ta właśnie wystawa była powrotem dreszczu emocji, który przepadł wraz z Voldemortem, jego poplecznikami i widmem zagłady, krążącym nad Anglią niczym sokół nad polną myszą.

Ginny wpatrywała się w nieruchome figury szeroko otwartymi oczyma, wciąż kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Delikatnie rozchylił jej palce. Była tak zafascynowana, że gdy zrobiła kilka kroków w przód i nikt za nią nie podążył, nawet tego nie zauważyła.

Powoli wycofał się pod ścianę i przygarbił tak, by nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi. W końcu jedynie kelner z tacą wypełnioną drogim kryształem, omiatający leniwie salę wzrokiem i przechadzający się wśród gości zdawał się jeszcze zatrzymywać na nim spojrzenie. Teraz mógł znów odetchnąć, uspokoić gwizdanie krwi w uszach i wygnać z pamięci zapach śmierci osadzający się na języku.

Coś musnęło jego ramię i, gdy podniósł powieki, zobaczył niemal kredowobiałą dłoń. Przez chwilę był przekonany, że jeśli podniesie głowę, to spojrzy w pełne zaniepokojenia oczy jednej z czarnowłosych kobiet. Ale nie. Oczy, które na niego patrzyły były stalowoszare, triumfujące, tak jak ledwo widoczne wygięcie warg. A włosy były platynowe; już go to nawet nie dziwiło, platyna była jedynym metalem, który mógłby pasować do tak arystokratycznego tyłka.

- A więc mamy zwycięzcę – wyszeptał Malfoy rozbawionym głosem. Po chwili podawał już Harry'emu szklankę czystej, zimnej wody. Ten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale sekundę później małymi łykami opróżniał szklane naczynie.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał w końcu Malfoya, gdy kelner oddalał się z pustą szklanką na złoconej tacy. Kątem oka dojrzał otoczoną grupką koleżanek, chichoczącą Ginny. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jej piękną, szczerą, radosną twarz, tak silnie kontrastującą z mroczną czernią obrazów i zmysłową, zwodniczą urodą modelek. Drżący ze złości głos Malfoya wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Spójrz na nich – powiedział, podbródkiem wskazując szczebioczące grupki ludzi. W ich dłoniach błyszczały kieliszki z szampanem, w ustach kołysały się magiczne, niewytwarzające dymu papierosy. – Nic nie czują. Tam stoi Pansy, a obok niej Teodor. Gdzieś w tłumie mógłbym znaleźć Blaisa. Koło twojej uroczej wiewióry zebrały się Susan, Hanna, Padma, Parvati, a tuż za nimi czai się Milicenta. Oni wszyscy… nic nie czują.

Harry patrzył na niego, mrugając powoli. Malfoy zauważył jego zmieszanie i, przestąpiwszy z nogi na nogę, kontynuował: - A teraz spójrz na siebie. Stoisz tu. Sam, zgięty wpół, pobladły, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć, co, między nami, masz już dopracowane, albo puścić pawia na moją nieskazitelną podłogę. A teraz popatrz znów na nich. Śmieją się. Nawet sztuka już na nich nie działa. Oni nie zapomnieli. Wymazali wojnę z pamięci. Tak, jakby jej nigdy nie było. Tak, jakby nigdy nie było strachu, śmierci, rozpaczy.

Teraz Harry już wpatrywał się w niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Malfoy zaśmiał się, ale był to śmiech człowieka, który nie spał od tygodni z powodu dręczących go koszmarów, śmiech pusty, którego echo wciąż brzmiało w głowie Harry'ego jeszcze kilka miesięcy później. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej pękniętej muszli, jedynie cienia starego, dumnego Malfoya.

- Co ci się…

Nagle rozległ się koszmarny, zawodzący krzyk (który coś mu przypominał, a jednocześnie był do niczego niepodobny), a po nim głuche łupnięcie, tak charakterystyczne dla bezwiednie upadającego na ziemię ciała ludzkiego. Akompaniował mu odgłos rozbijającego się w błyszczący pył szkła oraz wysokie, przeciągłe, przerażone wrzaski kobiet. Zaledwie sekundę trwało spojrzenie, które rzucił Malfoyowi, ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości – mężczyzna był bezsprzecznie wystraszony. Harry natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę panikującego tłumu i zaczął przepychać się w stronę środka sali.

A w powietrzu wciąż unosił się drażniący zapach migdałów.

~~...~~

- Że co ją zabiło? – Harry spuścił głowę, chowając uśmiech. Szefem Biura Aurorów, mianowanym jeszcze przez Scrimgeoura, gdy ten opuszczał swój gabinet by objąć stanowisko Ministra Magii, był Gawain Robards. Choć nie można było zaprzeczyć jego umiejętnościom, należało jednak wspomnieć, że był czarodziejem czystej krwi i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o substancjach takich jak cyjanowodór czy arszenik. A już na pewno nie wiedział, że w świecie mugoli istnieje pierwiastek o nazwie fosfor i jego odmiana, zwana potocznie fosforem białym.

- Fosfor biały. Jedna dziesiąta grama tej substancji jest dawką zabójczą dla dorosłego człowieka – odpowiedział szybko Harry, wciąż z opuszczoną głową, choć teraz już nie było mu do śmiechu. Jedna z kobiet, które odwiedzały wystawę – śliczna, drobna blondynka o imieniu Marianne – umarła w wyniku połknięcia kilkudziesięciu miligramów fosforu przyklejonego do brzegu jej szklanki. W dłoni ściskała białą różę, której kolce poraniły smukłe, opalone na złoto palce. Nad jej głową wisiał obraz, który przeraził Harry'ego bardziej, niż martwe ciało.

Przedstawiał dwie twarze. Jedna – ta po lewej – wyglądała na spokojną, może trochę wystraszoną. Druga natomiast – ta po prawej – wygięta była przed siebie w pełnym nienawiści krzyku. Miała szeroko rozwarte usta i płaski nos. Nie byłoby w tym nic strasznego, gdyby obie te twarze nie były umieszczone na jednej bezwłosej czaszce. Gdy mrugnął, twarze zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie kolejną czerwoną plamę i ciężko kołaczące w piersi Harry'ego serce. Nie mógł się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu, że nie były przywidzeniem. To, że śmierć nastąpiła akurat przy tamtym obrazie musi…

- …przejmiesz tę sprawę, Potter. Chcę pełnego raportu na biurku z samego rana i zabójcy w celi przed wieczorem.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia. Wychodząc z gabinetu przełożonego odruchowo przewrócił oczami. Taaak, będzie szczęściarzem, jeśli do wieczora wytypuje choć podejrzanych.

~~...~~

Na sali panowała gęsta, niemal smolista ciemność, rozświetlana jedynie wąskim pasmem światła promieniującym z ostrokrzewiowej różdżki. Poruszała się ona powoli wzdłuż ścian, a tuż za nią skradał się Harry, uważnie przyglądając się mijanym obrazom. W końcu dotarł do tego, na którym najbardziej mu zależało – portretu dwóch twarzy, tak niepodobnych, a jednak ściśle do siebie przylegających i niezaprzeczalnie nierozerwalnych. Wzdrygnął się, gdy zamiast upiornej głowy z mroku wyłoniła się czerwona plama, niezmiennie okolona zdobioną ramą.

- Szukasz czegoś, Potter? – spytał cichy, arogancki głos. Jego właściciel wciąż otulony był płaszczem nieprzeniknionej ciemności, ale Harry bez problemu rozpoznał ten charakterystyczny, arystokratyczny ton.

- Przyszedłem ci zadać kilka pytań, Malfoy. – W odpowiedzi usłyszał szmer ocierających się o siebie nogawek spodni, a następnie świst przecinającej powietrze różdżki. Ogromnym wysiłkiem woli zdusił aurorski instynkt i powstrzymał napinające się odruchowo mięśnie przed wykonaniem błyskawicznego uskoku. Pogratulował sobie tej decyzji, gdy różdżka Malfoya zapłonęła oślepiającym światłem i wywabiła z mroku jego bladą twarz.

- Oficjalnie czy prywatnie? – Pytanie zbiło Harry'ego z tropu. Pod pretekstem przesłuchania Malfoya powrócił do galerii, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na niepokojący go obraz. Nie pomyślał jednak, jak ta wizyta może wyglądać w oczach innych. Dochodziła pierwsza, a on zakradł się do środka! W jego głowie ten plan miał więcej sensu. Malfoy, jakby czytając w jego myślach, kpiąco się uśmiechnął. – Na Merlina, Potter, jest po północy! Jeśli nie zmieścisz się w pięciu minutach, włączę alarm i będziesz musiał tłumaczyć się swoim przełożonym.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że wciąż tu będziesz – palnął Harry, nagle rozumiejąc prawdziwy powód najścia galerii. Jednocześnie natychmiast pożałował swych słów, ponieważ skupiła się na nim siła rozbudzonego wreszcie wzroku Draco. Artysta mrugał przez chwilę, usiłując na dobre przepędzić sen. Po kilkudziesięciu długich sekundach jego twarz rozjaśniła się zrozumieniem.

- Myślisz, że to ja ją zabiłem, a ucieczka pozwoliłaby mi uniknąć kary? – Zaakcentował zdanie prychając głośno. Dźwięk rozbrzmiewał echem w sali niczym wystrzał fajerwerków Weasley'ów. – To głupie. Nawet jak na ciebie.

- Wcale nie uważam, że ją zabiłeś – zbuntował się Harry, a potem dodał ciszej: - Nie mógłbyś tego zrobić. – Odwrócił się w stronę ściany, nie mogąc znieść tego świdrującego, kpiącego spojrzenia. Malfoy jednak zrobił kilka kroków w przód, zbliżając się do niego.

- I dobrze. Bo to nie ja. – Draco przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, ostatecznie stając obok Harry'ego. Pieszczotliwie pogłaskał dłonią czarno-krwiste płótno. Pod jego palcami wykwitły dwie twarze. Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem. – Idę spać, Potter.

Malfoy odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę schodów. Przez chwilę Harry chciał go zatrzymać. Miał przecież tyle pytań – czy posiadasz listę wszystkich osób, które odwiedziły wystawę? Czy znasz tę kobietę? Czy wiesz, kto mógł ją otruć? Ale wszystkie zwyczajnie wypadły mu z głowy, gdy Malfoy tuż przy schodach spojrzał przez ramię i rzucił: - Ale wiedz, że to dopiero początek. Bujnych koszmarów, Potter.

Z tymi słowami zniknął na zapieczętowanym czarami piętrze.

_**Koniec części I.**_


	2. 2

_Dziękuję za komentarze._

_Miłego czytania_.

* * *

><p>- Z samego rana muszę z nim jeszcze raz porozmawiać – powiedział Harry, przeczesując ręką włosy. Hermiona podała mu filiżankę parującej kawy i opadła na fotel po drugiej stronie stołu. Ron rzucił się na wystawione przez nią na talerzyku ciasteczka.<p>

- Przecież ktoś na pewno go przesłuchał, stary. Przeczytaj sprawozdanie – wymamrotał Ron z pełnymi ustami. Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego, przygryzając wargę i starając się nie roześmiać. Hermiona rzuciła mu natomiast pogardliwe spojrzenie, przez co Ron omal się nie zadławił.

- Uważam, że dzięki rozmowie z nim dowiesz się więcej, niż z suchych raportów. – Po stanowczym stwierdzeniu Hermiona pokiwała głową i upiła łyk kawy z czerwonego kubka, który ściskała opiekuńczo w rękach. Nagle wypaliła: - Czy Malfoy bardzo się zmienił?

Ron spojrzał na nią oburzony, ale ryk protestu został zagłuszony przez ciasteczka, które niemal skleiły mu usta. Harry uśmiechnął się i kupił sobie trochę czasu, także spijając łyk gorącego napoju.

- Nie jestem pewien. – Urwał i pochylił głowę, przypominając sobie zachowanie Malfoya. – Wydaje się bardziej spokojny, ale jednocześnie dziwnie szalony w tej całej spokojności.

- Dla mnie to on zawsze był szalony – powiedział Ron, oblizując palce, a następnie sięgając po kolejne, ostatnie ciastko. – No wiecie. Z całą tą gadką pod tytułem: przejdź na ciemną stronę mocy, mamy Gada, któremu regularnie czyścimy buty językiem.

Harry i Hermiona jednocześnie spojrzeli na niego z dezaprobatą tak, że Ron miał problemy z przełknięciem kolejnego kęsa, a następnie powrócili do rozmowy, zdecydowani puścić ten komentarz mimo uszu. – To chyba zrozumiałe, Harry. Malfoy spędził w Azkabanie trzy lata. Może nie ma tam już de mentorów, ale to wciąż Azkaban. Sama atmosfera i samotność robią swoje.

Harry pokiwał powoli głową, w zamyśleniu wodząc palcami po brzegu kubka. Tak, to wytłumaczyłoby pewną desperację, szaleństwo w ruchach i oczach Malfoya. Harry widział podobne uczucia już wcześniej – u zaszczutych, zagonionych w kąt przestępców, którzy wiedzą, że za chwilę zostaną złapani i resztę życia spędzą na zapomnianej przez Boga wysepce. Taka mieszanka uczuć sprawiała, że byli wyjątkowo niebezpieczni.

- Powiedział mi, że to nie on zabił Mary. – Hermiona poprawiła szlafrok, wygładzając machinalnie zmarszczki materiału. Ron popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, a jako że nic już nie zapychało jego ust, z oburzeniem spytał:

- Nie zamierzasz protestować?

- To nie mógł być Malfoy – stwierdziła w końcu ostrożnie, unosząc kubek do ust. Ron wciąż patrzył na nią, jakby znów wyrosły jej kocie wąsy i długi, puszysty ogon. Widząc to spojrzenie, żachnęła się: - Nie był zabójcą podczas wojny, więc czemu miałby nagle zacząć działać wbrew sobie?

- To samo przyszło mi do głowy. Nawet gdy na niego spojrzałem, po tym pierwszym krzyku, był wyraźnie wystraszony – dodał Harry, wstając. Odstawił kubek na niski stolik, obok pustego talerzyka po ciasteczkach. – Jednocześnie nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że…

- O czym nam nie mówisz, Harry? Malfoy powiedział ci coś jeszcze, prawda? – Pytanie Hermiony nie brzmiało jak oskarżenie, raczej jak zaproszenie do zwierzeń. Harry uśmiechnął się i przez chwilę rozważał nawet powiedzenie im o dziwnym ostrzeżeniu Malfoya, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, a jednocześnie nie chciał zarzucać Hermiony zagadkami, które to on miał rozwiązać.

- Nie, nic mi nie powiedział. Jest po prostu coś, co mnie martwi – wyznał, ruszając w stronę kominka. Jednym ruchem różdżki przyzwał woreczek z proszkiem Fiuu. – Przepraszam za tą wczesną wizytę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, splatając swoje palce z palcami Rona. – Wiesz, że zawsze możesz z nami porozmawiać.

Ron klepnął go w ramię wolną ręką. – Właśnie stary, nie krępuj się. Choć przyznam, że mógłbyś się trzymać godzin pomiędzy ósmą a…

- Ron!

- Albo i nie.

Harry rzucił garść proszku w radośnie skwierczące w kominku płomienie. – Następnym razem wpadnę po ósmej, nie ma sprawy. Dobrej nocy.

Choć już znikał w ogniu, wciąż udało mu się dojrzeć Hermionę wbijającą Ronowi łokieć w żebra.

~~...~~

Płomień świecy wprawdzie chwiał się pod naporem ciepłego, letniego wiatru, ale wciąż wypełniał pomieszczenie łagodnym światłem, wywabiając z mroku ciemne słoje dębowego stołu. Harry przeglądał ospale zeznania świadków morderstwa – dwóch kelnerów oraz Camille Turner, która była najwyraźniej przyjaciółką otrutej.

Według raportu dziewczyna podczas przesłuchania była w wielkim szoku, bełkotała coś nieskładnie, ale aurorom udało się wyciągnąć z niej kilka informacji. Marianne – ofiara – mieszkała samotnie w kawalerce na Pokątnej, nie miała chłopaka ani kochanka, jej rodzice umarli przed wojną. Pracowała jako wolontariuszka w Mungo, utrzymywała się ze spadku po bogatym wuju. Najwyraźniej nie miała żadnych wrogów.

Kelnerzy natomiast nie pamiętali, który z nich podał ofierze zabójczą lampkę szampana. Obaj zgodzili się zeznawać po wpływem veritaserum. Badanie potwierdziło ich poprzednie wypowiedzi.

Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy i siłą rozwarł opadające powieki. Nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie wie. Nie ma motywu, śladów, poszlak. Gdyby morderstwo zostałoby popełnione za pomocą magii, można by było sprawdzić różdżki obecnych. W razie zabójczego eliksiru, przeprowadzono by kontrolę aptek i sklepików. W przypadku czarno magicznego artefaktu, z łatwością ustalono by jego pochodzenie.

Ale fosfor? Tu zaczynały się jedynie podejrzenia. Zabójcą może być mugolak, ale przecież wiedza o mugolskich truciznach jest łatwo dostępna, więc tak na dobra sprawę, to mógłby być ktokolwiek. Z drugiej strony zabójcą może być ktoś z obecnych na wystawie, choć i to nie jest przecież pewne, ponieważ lampka szampana mogła być przygotowana wcześniej przez kogoś z zewnątrz lub przez osobę jedynie kontrolowaną przez truciciela.

Harry'emu w przypływie jakiegoś czarnego humoru przez myśl przeszedł żart: „Jak wygląda zabójstwo idealne, które doprowadzi aurorów do szaleństwa?" „Jest przeprowadzone za pomocą mugolskich środków". Ha, ha – zaśmiała się ponuro sarkastyczna część jego umysłu.

Te balansujące na krawędzi snu rozmyślania przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi. Harry podniósł głowę, która w międzyczasie opadła mu na złożone na stole przedramiona i spojrzał na zegarek. Piąta. Piąta. Zamrugał kilka razy i powoli wstał. Piąta. Kto, do cholery, dobija się do jego drzwi o piątej rano?

Przemierzył ospale przedpokój, a następnie przetarł energicznie oczy i pociągnął za klamkę. Na schodkach wejściowych stała młoda dziewczyna, której nie mógł rozpoznać, ponieważ miała opuszczoną głowę, a długie, rzadkie włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Wymamrotała coś cicho, więc Harry nachylił się w jej stronę, by usłyszeć.

- Harry Potter? - spytała, tym razem głośniej. Harry potwierdził, mając zamiar jak najszybciej pozbyć się jej i paść na łóżko. Ona jednak właśnie w tym momencie uniosła głowę i słabe światło z głębi domu oświetliło jej zamglone źrenice. W Harrym natychmiast odezwał się instynkt Aurora. Z rękawa bez udziału umysłu wysunęła mu się różdżka, a usta bezwiednie wypowiedziały zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała.

W takich oto okolicznościach trafiła do Ministerstwa Magii Milicenta Bulstrode.

~~...~~

- Mówiła coś? – spytał Harry dyżurnego. Zdał już raport z porannego ataku, wypił dwie kawy, przemył twarz w ministerialnej łazience, a teraz zmierzał do pokoju przesłuchań, by porozmawiać z Milicentą. Potarł drżącą ręką policzek, zbierając siły niezbędne do konfrontacji.

- Chciała koniecznie ciebie – odpowiedział Bart, siedzący wygodnie za biurkiem. Jego serdelkowate nogi oparte były o blat tuż obok ogromnej kanapki z tuńczykiem. – Pracusie zdjęli już z niej Imperiusa, więc jest cała twoja.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Barta, kręcąc pobłażliwie głową. Pracusiami popularnie nazywano małą dywizję Biura Aurorów, zajmującą się działaniami związanymi z zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi: przełamywaniem kontroli umysłu, identyfikowaniem ofiar cruciatusów, kontrolą użytkowania Avady. Choć ostatnio mieli mniej pracy, niż w latach tuż po wojnie, wciąż trwali na swoich stanowiskach o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Była to bez wątpienia najbardziej poważna i pracowita jednostka w całym departamencie.

Przeszedł obok biurka i wszedł do pokoju przesłuchać, gdzie przy zlewającym się z bielą ścian stole siedziała Milicenta. Choć nie działał na nią już żaden czar, siedziała niczym spetryfikowana, wpatrując się uparcie w jasny blat, ręce splótłszy na kolanach. Harry przyjrzał jej się uważniej. Wyszkolony w wyszukiwaniu ważnych szczegółów wzrok szybko odnotował lekkie drżenie jej dłoni, dziwną bladość jej – zwykle morelowej – cery i zaciśnięte wargi.

- Dlaczego chciałaś mnie zaatakować? – spytał, odsuwając sobie krzesło naprzeciw niej. Milicenta drgnęła, jakby wystraszył ją nagły dźwięk ludzkiego głosu, a potem uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego dużymi, a jednocześnie niepokojąco pustymi oczami.

- Słucham? – Gdy jej niski głos rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, Harry zmrużył oczy. Nie dość, że patrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, to jeszcze jej ton wskazywał, że jest szczerze zdezorientowana. Harry postanowił spróbować z innej strony.

- Czy pamiętasz, kto rzucił na ciebie Imperiusa? – Jej brwi opadły jeszcze niżej, a następnie przekrzywiła głowę w bok, jakby usilne starając się sobie coś przypomnieć.

- Imperiusa? – powtórzyła. Nagle jej twarz pojaśniała, a oczy rozszerzyły. Uśmiechnęła się nawet lekko, jakby zadowolona z siebie. – Ale ja tylko przyszłam przyznać się do zabójstwa.

- Zabójstwa? – Tym razem to Harry musiał powtórzyć, pewny, że się przesłyszał.

- Jestem pewna, że zabiłam Mary – odpowiedziała Milicenta ze stoickim spokojem, wciąż uśmiechnięta. Powoli podniosła ręce do twarzy i pomasowała skronie. – Posłałam jej przez kelnera lampkę szampana. Do jej brzegu przyczepiłam wcześniej… fosfor. Tak, tak właśnie zrobiłam.

Harry na chwilę zaniemówił. Milicenta była wprawdzie na przyjęciu i mogła być trucicielką, lecz Camille – przyjaciółka ofiary – zapewniała, że żadna z nich nie znała nikogo obecnego w galerii. Więc czemu Milicenta miałaby zabić obcą sobie osobę? Patrzył przez chwilę na jej pogodną, beztroską twarz. Czy to mogłaby być twarz zabójcy? – Dlaczego ją zamordowałaś?

Tu Milicenta znów zmarszczyła brwi. Uśmiech ześlizgnął jej się z warg. – Nie jestem pewna. Czy Mary była ładna? Tak, to chyba dlatego. Bez wątpienia musiała być piękna.

Harry potrząsnął głową i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając ją samą ze swoimi myślami, znów uśmiechającą się niewinnie z pełnym samozadowoleniem. Za drzwiami zdjął okulary i, pocierając dłonią twarz, powiedział: - Niech pogada z nią dobry oklumenta, Bart.

A odchodząc pomyślał, że już nienawidzi tej sprawy.

**Koniec części II.**


	3. 3

_Dziękuję Sienne za wyłapanie błędu._  
><em>Miłego czytania.<em>

* * *

><p>- Najpierw nie widuję cię przez pięć lat, a potem mam wątpliwą przyjemność spotykania cię nie tylko w nocy, ale i w dzień. – Harry zdążył już na nowo przyzwyczaić się do tego kpiącego, drażniącego głosu, więc nawet nie drgnął, gdy usłyszał go tuż obok swego ucha. A potem w powietrzu zabrzęczał cichy, głęboki śmiech, który sprawił, że Harry poczuł się, jakby do żołądka wpadł mu ciepły, ale jednocześnie też ciężki kamień. Wtedy dopiero Malfoy odsunął się za bezpieczną, opatrzoną napisem „Prywatność, nie naruszać!" granicę. – Znów wpatrujesz się w ten obraz?<p>

Obaj przez kilka sekund w ciszy patrzyli na czarne płótno odcięte od ściany złotymi liniami ramy. – Po prostu nie rozumiem… - zaczął Harry, ale musiał przerwać, gdy dwie czarnowłose czarownice zaczepiły Malfoya. Jednym uchem usłyszał, jak wychwalają jego wystawę, lecz swoją uwagę skupiał głównie na wizerunku głowy o dwóch twarzach, która znów widoczna była na malowidle.

- Nie rozumiesz? – Harry gwałtownie obrócił głowę, zdążył więc zobaczyć znikające za drzwiami hali szatynki. Malfoy powrócił do rozmowy i wskazał na złoconą tabliczkę z tytułem obrazu. – To „zaskoczenie". Widzisz więc to, co ukazuje ci twój umysł.

Harry pokiwał głową. Nagle spojrzał przez ramię na Malfoya i, wyciągając dłoń w stronę płótna, spytał: - Mogę?

Artysta wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko nie zdrap farby, Potter. To byłoby takie w twoim stylu. – Harry popatrzył na niego sceptycznie, a następnie dotknął chropowatej powierzchni malowidła. Natychmiast oderwał rękę od obrazu, gdy zdało mu się, że czuje pod opuszkami palców nierówną warstewkę ludzkiej skóry.

Tę chwilę wybrał Malfoy na rozpoczęcie zabawy w zagadki. Najwyraźniej spodobało mu się w nocy, więc postanowił kontynuować grę. – Wiesz, że to nie był zbieg okoliczności. Tych obrazów jest więcej. Morderstw też będzie więcej.

Harry popatrzył na niego, mrugając powoli. Zdawał się przetwarzać informacje. – Skąd wiesz, że morderstwa powiązane są z obrazami? I jak wiele?

- Jeszcze osiem – odparł Draco, ignorując pierwsze pytanie i wysuwając z rękawa różdżkę. Jej smukłym końcem narysował w powietrzu dziewięć złotych prostokątów, które zawisły przed nim niczym zatrzymane w ruchu marionetki. – Zaskoczenie – powiedział, rozpraszając jeden z obrazów machnięciem różdżki. Wymieniając kolejne nazwy, ponownie przecinał złote ramki drewnianym końcem. – Determinacja. Nadzieja. Śmierć. Poczucie winy. Zdrada. Lojalność. Poświęcenie. Koniec.

Wszystkie obrazy zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie dziwny błysk w oczach Malfoya. Harry spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, jakby sondując jego nastrój, a następnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. W końcu odchrząknął, a Draco, jakby wybudzony z transu, zwrócił na niego oprzytomniały wzrok.

- Gdzie znajdę te obrazy? – spytał, pragnąc natychmiast przerwać ciszę równie natarczywą jak spojrzenie jego dawnej nemezis. Kącik ust Malfoya uniósł się lekko, a on sam wypuścił powietrze przez nos w jednym szybkim wydechu, który zabrzmiał niemal jak pogardliwe prychnięcie. Harry pomyślał, że jest on chyba jedyną osobą na świecie, która tak nieelegancki odgłos może zamienić w gest okazujący rozmówcy politowanie.

- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcie – wysyczał, wyciągając z kieszeni papierosa. Trzymał go między dwoma palcami, balansując różdżką pozostałymi trzema. W końcu srebrny koniec bibułki znalazł się pomiędzy wargami arystokraty, jego przeciwna część została podpalona, a Harry mógł rozluźnić mięśnie, które na widok tak beztroskiego obchodzenia się z różdżką natychmiast przypominały sobie trening aurorski. – Blaise zajmuje się takimi błahostkami. Ale pewnie on też nic ci nie powie.

Harry, choć już zdążył odwrócić się w stronę Zabiniego, którego widział wcześniej po przeciwnej stronie sali, spojrzał na Malfoya badawczo.

- Dlaczego morderstwa są związane z obrazami? Dlaczego Blaise miałby mi nic nie powiedzieć?

Malfoy znów zdecydował się zignorować jego pierwsze pytanie i przeszedł od razu do drugiego: - Jeśli ktoś sprzedaje coś po cichu, szarymi kanałami, raczej nie zapisuje sobie nazwisk, prawda Potter?

- Mógłbym cię za to aresztować – zaczął Harry, palcami sięgając w głąb rękawa, by pewniej uchwycić różdżkę. Malfoy natomiast roześmiał się tak głośno, że kilka osób w galerii aż podniosło wzrok znad obrazów.

- Jeśli już będziesz miał dowody, to możesz wpaść na herbatę, Potter.

A potem wmieszał się pomiędzy gości i zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku.

~~...~~

Wszedł powoli do domu. Zdjął kurtkę, rzucił ją na wieszak i, mimo burczenia w brzuchu, skierował się w stronę schodów. Nauczył się całkowicie ignorować skargi wiekowych stopni – ich przeraźliwe skrzypienie już go nie dekoncentrowało. Choć w sumie teraz nie miałoby od czego oderwać jego myśli. Umysł Harry'ego po trzydziestu godzinach bezsenności był niczym wyprany w wybielaczu. Pomimo treningu aurorskiego, nigdy nie udało mu się opanować sztuki trzymania się na nogach na oparach energii przez tak długi okres czasu.

Ciemność panująca zawsze w domu Blacków wcale nie pomagała w odganianiu snu. Oczy same mu się zamykały, więc niczym niewidomy zombie podążał drogą do swojej sypialni. Jego rozsypane myśli niczym mrówki rozpierzchały się, gdy tylko próbował zebrać je w jedną całość. Ostatecznie same bezwiednie skupiły się na fakcie, iż w pięć lat po wojnie wciąż mieszka na Grimmauld Place 12.

Po raz tysięczny sam przed sobą tłumaczył się z decyzji, dlaczego nie pozbył się tego przeklętego budynku, który był Syriuszowi nieznośnym więzieniem. Pamiętał, że była to kwatera główna nie tylko Zakonu Feniksa, ale też ich wypadu do Ministerstwa podczas wojny z Voldemortem. To tu Remus powiedział im, że Tonks jest w ciąży. Ten próg przekraczał nie raz Severus, by złożyć swój raport i to tu szukał czegoś, co wiązałoby się z Liliy. Tylko w tym domu, nigdzie indziej, widział w wyobraźni wyblakłe widmo wesołego, goniącego na pokaz własny ogon, czarnego psa.

Z jednej strony wspomnienia dusiły go niczym macki powolnej kałamarnicy. Z drugiej jednak dawały pachnący szczęściem i nadzieją oddech.

Padł na łóżko w ubraniach, usiłując uspokoić szalejący nagle mózg. Choć po kilku minutach wyciszył myśli, pod powiekami wyrytą miał sylwetkę Malfoya, unoszącego z kpiną i pogardą kącik ust.

- Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej, Potter – powiedział, pstrykając palcami. W jego niemal kredowobiałej dłoni pojawiła się róża – taka sama jak ta, którą Marianne Bradley ściskała w dłoni w chwili śmierci. – Potrzebujesz podpowiedzi?

Harry chciał odpowiedzieć, że dzięki bardzo, ale sobie poradzi, lecz jego usta odmówiły współpracy. Były odrętwiałe, jakby za długo wystawione były na działanie mrozu. Draco uśmiechnął się, tym razem bardziej tajemniczo niż pogardliwie. Jednocześnie zbliżył różę do nosa i zaciągnął się jej zapachem.

- To może kolejnego zabójstwa? – spytał, zanosząc się cichym śmiechem.

Harry usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że to tylko sen, ukrył twarz w drżących dłoniach. Cholerny Malfoy! Doprowadzi go do zawału, a przecież nie ma nawet trzydziestu lat!

Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu punktu skupienia dla szalejących myśli. Jego powieki były ociężałe, jakby znajdowały się pod nimi tony piasku, ale gdy zauważył wpadającą do środka przez okno smugę białego światła, natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka i okrążył jego drewniane kolumienki, by spojrzeć na znajdującego się na środku pokoju patronusa. Był to wyniosły i nieruchomy niczym starożytny gipsowy posąg kot. Skrzyżował swój wzrok z tym, należącym do Harry'ego, a następnie przemówił nieco piskliwym z rozbawienia męskim głosem:

- Wpadaj, Pottuś! Wstawiam wodę. R.U.C.H.Y!

I zniknął, zanosząc się śmiechem. Harry też nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Przeciągnął się, przetarł oczy (najpierw uderzając palcami w okulary – skąd one się tam wzięły?) i sięgnął po różdżkę.

- Expecto Patronum Vox! – powiedział, poruszając dłonią machinalnie w wyćwiczonym przez lata ruchu. – Proszę kawę. I wywal Andersona.

~~...~~

- Ahh, Anderson! Patrz kto wpadł się z nami przywitać! – Usłyszał, przekraczając próg. Jego oczom ukazało się małe laboratorium, akurat z miejscem na dwie osoby. Na pół dzielił je długi, złoty blat, pozastawiany kolorowymi fiolkami i słoikami. W kącie coś bulgotało cicho w kociołku, czasami strzelając w górę snopem tęczowych iskier. – Harruś! Przyszedł! A teraz szykuj galeony, Anderson.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, potem tanecznym krokiem uniknął uścisku Emiyi, aż ostatecznie wylądował tuż obok Andersona.

- Czyżbyś znów dał się oskubać? – zapytał, obserwując jak mężczyzna rzuca Emiyi pobrzękującą sakiewkę. – Miałem w życiu nieprzyjemność poznać wielu głupców, ale przewyższasz ich wszystkich.

Anderson poczerwieniał i zaczął na przemian to otwierać, to zamykać usta. Emiya natomiast chichotał w kącie, pochylony nad bulgoczącym eliksirem. W końcu zlitował się nad Andersonem i z poważną miną stwierdził:

- Dziś w Departamencie Tajemnic wyprzedaż mózgów. Wystarczy ci na jeden nawet z ministerialnej pensji.

Anderson poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, brzydkie plamy pokryły nie tylko jego twarz, ale i szyję oraz uszy. Zgrzytając zębami wyszedł z laboratorium. Szata powiewała mu w sposób przypominający Harry'emu Snape'a. Poczuł bolesne ukłucie tęsknoty w sercu. Ach, to były czasy.

Zwrócił się w stronę Emiyi. Przez kilka sekund przypatrywał się jego długim, bladofioletowym włosom i niebieskim, skupionym oczom. Jego rozpędzona dłoń pieczołowicie siekała ogonki jakiś dziwnych, czarnych owoców. Harry postanowił dla bezpieczeństwa trzymać się od nich z daleka.

- Znów zdzierasz z niego pieniądze? – spytał, mając po dziurki w nosie ciszy przerywanej jedynie nieprzyjemnymi odgłosami wydawanymi przez strzelający głośno kociołek oraz stukania noża o metalowy blat. Emiya podniósł wzrok znad swojej pracy i spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą oczyma pociemniałymi ze zniecierpliwienia.

- Głupcem ten, kto zadaje niewłaściwie pytania – odpowiedział tak uroczystym tonem, jakby cytował samego Merlina. Harry postanowił strzelać:

- Evanna Lynch? – Jego głos brzmiał niespodziewanie cicho i niepewnie tak, że zadecydował, iż wolałby się wcale nie odzywać. Upewniło go w tym przekonaniu lodowate spojrzenie błękitnych oczu.

- To moje własne słowa, matole – wysyczał Emiya, powracając do krojenia tego czarnego czegoś. „Zmarszczki złości" wokół jego ust powoli się wygładzały, aż w końcu zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie zwyczajowy półuśmiech.

Emiya nigdy długo się nie złościł. Był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy byli inteligentni w swobodny, nie odstręczający ludzi sposób. Jego ekscentryczność i energia wprawdzie odstraszały niektórych, ale Emiya zawsze twierdził, że go to nie obchodzi. Do szczęścia wystarczali mu ci, którym udało się wytrzymać z nim dwadzieścia minut jednego dnia.

Choć był młody, może nawet młodszy od Harry'ego, pracował w Ministerstwie bardzo długo. Gdyby słuchać krążących po krętych korytarzach budynku opowieści, można by wywnioskować, że Emiya tu właśnie się urodził – w jednym z opatrzonych plakietką z imieniem i nazwiskiem pokoi – i od razu wykazał się niesamowitym geniuszem, rozwiązując najtrudniejsze łamigłówki Biura Aurorów. Harry nie wierzył tym opowieściom. Czasem jednak jego niewiara była wystawiana na pokuszenie, jak wtedy, gdy okazało się, że nawet Kira ze służb sprzątających (przydzielonych pięć pięter niżej) jest jego znajomą. A przecież Emiya nie rusza się ze swojego laboratorium!

Tak więc Emiya był największą zagadką personalnej części jego życia, tym bardziej, że nikt zdawał się nie znać jego nazwiska. Kilku aurorów obstawiało, że jest on zaginionym potomkiem Snape'a ze względu na charakterystyczne, mrożące w żyłach spojrzenie. Archiwa natomiast gorąco popierały tych z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa i ich teorię, jakoby Emiya był spokrewniony z Malfoyami. Tutaj najwyraźniej poszlaką był rzadko spotykany kolor włosów. Harry bał się spytać, co o tym sądzą Niewymowni, którzy przed wejściem do laboratorium Emiyi przeżegnywali się z pokornymi minami znakiem krzyża, a następnie poświęcali opiece Merlinowi.

Dla Harry'ego Emiya był po prostu nieocenioną pomocą w sprawach takich jak ta – spędzających mu sen z powiek. Dlatego, gdy zabierano zwłoki Marianne z miejsca zbrodni, poprosił ekipę, by to Emiya zajął się ciałem.

- Tak, znowu oskubuję Andersona. – Rozbawiony głos Emiyi przerwał jego rozmyślania. – Gdy ten facet usiłuje myśleć, jego ostatnie szare komórki krzyczą, błagając o litość. A teraz zadaj odpowiednie pytanie, bo jak nie, to nie dostaniesz prezentu na gwiazdkę!

Harry podniósł głowę i popatrzył uważnie na zadowolonego z siebie Emiyę. – Znalazłeś coś ciekawego. – To zabrzmiało bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie, więc Emiya popukał niecierpliwie paznokciami w blat. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zaryzykował: - To nie fluor ją zabił?

Uśmiech, który wykwitł na bladej, chudej twarzy Emiyi mógł być porównany jedynie do słońca w letni dzień. Ciepły i jasny dawał Harry'emu poczucie dumy z samego siebie.

- Haha! – Zaśmiał się Emiya, otwierając szufladę i wyjmując z niej cienki plik kartek. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowało się logo Biura Aurorów i podpis Harry'ego. – Od momentu, w którym jej organizm wchłonął fosfor, do chwili śmierci minęło zaledwie kilka sekund. Ten prymitywny mugolski środek nie zdążyłby zadziałać.

Harry sięgnął po oferowaną mu kartkę, wyciągniętą ze sprawozdania. Ponieważ długie, nieczytelne wzory chemiczne nie mówiły mu kompletnie nic, skupił się na ostatnim zdaniu na stronie.

„_Ofiara miała pęknięte oba bębenki"._

- Czy to znaczy, ze śmierć Marianne jednak nastąpiła w wyniku zaklęcia? – spytał Harry, starając się uporządkować informacje. Pęknięte bębenki, krzyk, odgłos upadku, fluor, obraz.

- Nie. Nie. Nie – zaskrzeczał Emiya, poruszając głową od jednego ramienia do drugiego, niemal dotykając ich uszami. Nagle przestał i uniósł przed siebie jeden palec, jakby chciał skarcić Harry'ego za niezrozumienie. – Żadnych śladów po zaklęciach. Musiało zabić ją to samo, co zniszczyło jej bębenki, ale na pewno nie było to zaklęcie.

Harry pokiwał głową i wygładził palcami kartkę, już zastanawiając się, jaki artefakt czy eliksir mógłby mieć podobne działanie. Ruszył w stronę drzwi pewien, że to wszystko, co Emiya ma do powiedzenia.

- Ale, ale! Nie słyszałeś jeszcze najważniejszego!

Harry gwałtownie odwrócił się na pięcie i zmrużył oczy. Potem uderzył się dłonią w czoło. – Rozmawiałeś z Milicentą?

Tym razem uśmiech Emiyi w niczym nie przypominał słońca. Raczej to, co w dzieciństwie opisywano mu mianem uśmiechu kota z „Alicji w Krainie Czarów". Zacisnął wargi, czekając na wyznanie. Gdy nie nadchodziło, warknął:

- No mówże!

I niespodziewanie uśmiech Emiyi stał się jeszcze szerszy.

**Koniec części III**


	4. 4

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

><p>Patrząc na złociste włosy młodego chłopca, nie mógł odgonić od siebie myśli, że możliwym było zapobieżenie tej śmierci. Kurz wirował w ciemnym pomieszczeniu pełnym krzątających się aurorów z działu analiz. A on wyrzucał sobie, że nie przycisnął Milicenty od razu, tylko pozwolił jej sprawie czekać.<p>

Gdyby natychmiast przyzwał oklumentę, nawet Emiyę, złamano by bariery na umyśle Milicenty kilka godzin wcześniej i jego opieszałość nie zostałaby przypłacona życiem przez tegoż właśnie młodego chłopca.

Emiya odkrył, że myśli Milicenty okrążały cztery srebrzyste, falujące pierścienie, każdy kolejny coraz mniejszy, schowany w większym bliźniaku. Na wierzchu jej umysłu pływało beztroskie przekonanie o tym, że zabiła Marianne. Po przełamaniu pierwszej bariery zostało ono zastąpione, niczym przez falę tsunami wymywającą inne myśli, obrazem białej róży, tak doskonale mu znajomej.

Za drugą obręczą odnaleźli wizję białego proszku, sypiącego się z drobnej, żółtawej dłoni na stół, niczym nieroztapiający się śnieg. Początkowo wzięli go za fluor, który przecież znaleziono wcześniej na brzegu szklanki Marianne, jednak później okazało się, że byli w błędzie.

Po zniszczeniu trzeciego kręgu ukazała się im okrągła sala. Na białej ścianie wisiało dziewięć obrazów. Siedem z nich zasłoniętych było grubymi, czerwonymi kotarami. Ósmy był wprawdzie odsłonięty, ale cień uniemożliwiał dojrzenie tego, co przedstawiał. Ostatni natomiast, dziewiąty, był oświetlony niczym aktor wstępujący na scenę w blasku reflektorów. Namalowana była na nim nieznana jeszcze Harry'emu czerwona plama, której wygląd przez chwilę studiował, zastanawiając się, czy i tym razem obraz ukaże mu swoje prawdziwe znaczenie. Powierzchnia płótna pozostała jednak bez zmian.

Za czwartym – ostatnim – murem zaatakowała ich wizja przystojnej, chudej twarzy młodego blondyna. Miał może dwadzieścia do dwudziestu pięciu lat. A teraz, w rzeczywistości, leżał w kałuży krwi, w ręku ściskając pustą fiolkę, używaną przez aptekarzy do porcjowania eliksirów. Na wystawie sklepu, w którym się znajdował, Harry zauważył wazon pełen białych róż, a klepsydra na kontuarku przy kasie przesypywała drobny biały proszek do złudzenia przypominający nieszczęsny fluor.

Starał się unikać spojrzenia za kontuarek, gdzie na ścianie dumnie wisiał drugi obraz – _Determinacja_. Już zdążył mu się przypatrzeć, tuż po wejściu. Był na początku taki sam jak ten pierwszy – czarne płótno z czerwonymi plamami, a to wszystko okolone złocistą ramą. A potem ukazała mu się jego prawdziwa natura.

- Harry – zawołał ktoś, więc odwrócił się od szyby wystawowej i gwaru ulicznego w stronę zakurzonego wnętrza. Jego spojrzenie padło najpierw na wysokie regały, na których w równych rzędach tłoczyły się pachnące starością opasłe tomiska, opisujące magiczne rytuały z pogranicza czarnej magii. Następnie jego oczy uchwyciły nadchodzącą Cho Chang. Jej czerwone szaty Aurora omiatały brudną podłogę niczym fala brzeg. – Harry, wstępny raport jest już gotowy.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał, a potem podążył za oddalającą się sylwetką Cho w głąb sklepu. Minął parę aurorów pochylonych nad ciałem chłopaka, skręcił w prawo, by obejść jeden z regałów i przeszedł przez małe drzwi do kolejnego pomieszczenia - magazynku. Tam czekał już na niego Nathan, który partnerował mu w przeszłości w kilku sprawach i który teraz stał ze skupioną miną i plikiem kartek w ręce, słuchając uważnie stojącego obok niego niskiego, starszego mężczyznę. Łysa głowa tegoż człowieka lśniła niezdrowo pomimo ciemności, a wodniste, brązowe oczy biegały od niemal niewidocznych półek magazynu do twarzy Nathana.

- To Howard Phillips, Aurorze Potter – powiedział Nathan, wskazując ręką towarzyszącą mu postać. Mężczyzna pokiwał tak gwałtownie głową, że aż uderzył się brodą w klatkę piersiową. Jego ręce drżały, gdy chował je do kieszeni. – Ofiara to Peter Phillips, bratanek tego pana.

Mężczyzna, przypomniawszy sobie nagle o nieszczęściu, które go spotkało, zacisnął wargi, następnie przycisnął dolną z nich zębami aż zbielała, a potem zsunął je, powstrzymując rozpaczliwy okrzyk pretensji cierpiącego opiekuna, którego dziecko przedwcześnie odeszło. Ostatecznie wziął głęboki wdech, jednocześnie zapadając się w sobie. – To był dobry chłopak. Pomagał mi gdy tylko mógł w sklepie i w domu, odkąd jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku, gdy miał sześć lat. Był mi jak syn.

Dopiero teraz z jego gardła wyrwał się rozdzierający jęk. Nathan położył mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu, jednocześnie podając Harry'emu raport. Cho rozpłynęła się gdzieś pomiędzy regałami z niepewną miną.

Harry powoli przerzucił dwie pierwsze strony, zawierające charakterystykę Petera i zeznania jego wuja. Na trzeciej rozpoczynała się analiza miejsca zdarzenia i czasu oraz przyczyny śmierci.

Przybywszy na miejsce, Harry poprosił analityków, by przeprowadzili skan całego ciała, a nie tylko narządów wewnętrznych, jak to się robi w wypadku pospolitych przestępstw. Wykazał on, że i u Petera oba bębenki były pęknięte. Krew, w której go znaleziono, okazała się smoczą krwią, pomimo faktu, iż w jego brzuchu ziała dziura po ranie zadanej sztyletem, która była najprawdopodobniej przyczyną śmierci. Tylko skąd te pęknięte bębenki?

W sklepie nie było widać śladów walki. Ustalono, że różdżka dwudziestodwuletniej ofiary po raz ostatni była używana w celu wylewitowania książki na szczyt ogromnej szafy, stojącej przy drzwiach wejściowych. Obok ciała nie znaleziono narzędzia zbrodni. Grupa aurorów przesłuchiwała właśnie okolicznych sklepikarzy i poszukiwała śladów.

- Ha… - zaczęła Cho, wyłaniając się zza sterty książek i z pochyloną głową wchodząc do magazynu. Przypomniała sobie wtedy o obecności cywila, wyprostowała się i wygładziła szatę. – Aurorze Potter, proszę na chwilę.

Harry z ulgą pozostawił za sobą jęczącego cicho Howarda i pozwolił poprowadzić się z powrotem do pierwszego pomieszczenia. Jego wzrok, niczym przyciągany magnesem, padł na _Determinację_. Znów przedstawiała swoją właściwą treść – długą, kamienną salę, na której zimnej, zalanej wodą posadce leżała mała, ruda dziewczynka. Na końcu pomieszczenia zobaczyć można było wykutą w skale twarz brodatego mężczyzny. W jego otwartych ustach świeciła się para jadowicie żółtych oczu.

Dwaj analitycy, którzy początkowo jedynie podnieśli z zainteresowaniem głowy, teraz wstali i zbliżyli się do Cho i Harry'ego.

- Aurorze Potter – powiedzieli naraz z doskonałą synchronizacją. Harry podał każdemu z nich dłoń. Ten po lewej, Filippe Heski, rozpoczął sprawozdanie: - Na sztylet, którym dokonano rany brzucha, musiał zostać nałożony czar prezerwujący. Dlatego ofiara nie krwawiła.

- Przyczyną śmierci było uszkodzenie narządów przez nóż? – spytał Harry, podejmując kolejną próbę uporządkowania faktów. Skąd te pęknięte bębenki?

- Nie mamy powodów, by w to wątpić – odpowiedział drugi z mężczyzn. Harry widział go po raz pierwszy i, choć analityk przedstawił się przy przywitaniu, jego imię i nazwisko wyleciało mu z głowy. Teraz, jakby czytając w jego myślach, dodał: - Uszkodzenie bębenków mogło powstać w wyniku kolizji zaklęcia prezerwującego z magią ofiary. To bardzo rzadkie, ale zapewne możliwe.

W tej chwili przy drzwiach dało się słyszeć odgłos rozmowy, prowadzonej ściszonym głosem. Cho bez słowa podeszła bliżej, by po kilku minutach wrócić, tym razem prowadząc za sobą wysoką czarownicę w średnim wieku. Stanęła tak, by zasłonić kobiecie ciało ofiary i wskazała dłonią Harry'ego, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

- Panie Potter – rozpoczęła oficjalnie, jej głos drżał nieznacznie. Wyciągnęła z rękawa różdżkę i machnęła nią, a w powietrzu ukazał się sztylet, którego ostrze było długie i wąskie, a klinga srebrna i filigranowa. Harry kiwnął na jednego z analityków, który przejął nóż jednym płynnym zaklęciem. – Usłyszałam krzyk. Był taki dziwny, piskliwy i mrożący krew w żyłach. Miałam wrażenie, że gdzieś już wcześniej go słyszałam. Odwróciłam się w stronę tego sklepu i zobaczyłam, że ktoś wybiega przez drzwi. Uciekając, przebiegał tuż obok mojego straganu, więc z ciekawości ruszyłam za nim.

- Widziała pani twarz tej osoby? – zapytał z nadzieją Harry, pragnąc jedynie ruszyć tę sprawę z miejsca. Jej ponura mina zmyła uśmiech z jego twarzy.

- Nie, niestety nie. – Pokręciła głową, spuszczając wzrok. – Na jego ubranie nałożone było wiele warstw zaklęć odwracających uwagę i zniekształcających sylwetkę. Obawiam się, że nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, czy to była kobieta czy może mężczyzna.

- Proszę mówić dalej – zachęciła Cho, gdy czarownica umilkła na kilkanaście sekund. Kobieta podniosła głowę i posłała jej spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

- Osoba ta aportowała się tuż za rogiem – powiedziała, a Harry zacisnął zęby ze złości. „Tuż za rogiem" znajdował się punkt aportacyjny, z którego korzystały setki osób dziennie. W takich sytuacjach nie da się wyśledzić jednego człowieka. – Podeszłam do miejsca, w którym zniknęła. Gdy się rozejrzałam, dostrzegłam ten sztylet, leżący pośród starych kartonów. Nie dotykałam go, użyłam zaklęcia.

Cho podziękowała jej, prowadząc z powrotem do drzwi. Tam spisała jej dane. Analitycy tymczasem z zaciekawieniem oglądali sztylet. Harry z powracającą nadzieją spojrzał na ich błyszczące oczy. W końcu zbliżył się do nich i odchrząknął.

- Bez wątpienia jest to sztylet, którym zadano ranę. Na rękojeści znaleźliśmy odciski palców Draco Malfoya, Aurorze Potter – oznajmił Filippe, a serce Harry'ego niemal stanęło w miejscu. Nie mógł wydusić słowa. Analityk kontynuował: - Czar prezerwujący rzucony został z głogowej różdżki z włosem jednorożca.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści i, po krótkim pożegnaniu, wymaszerował ze sklepu. Przy wyjściu poprosił Cho, by wszystkie dowody trafiły do Emiyi.

A teraz… musi uciąć sobie krótką pogawędkę z Malfoyem.

**Koniec części IV.**


	5. 5

_Dziękuję za komentarz._

**_Miłego czytania._**

* * *

><p>Przeszedł chyłkiem przez wysokie, czarne drzwi hali wystawowej. Wciąż był tu tłok, taki sam jak wczoraj, gdy przyszedł przyjrzeć się <em>Zaskoczeniu <em>w świetle dnia. Nawet modelki wyglądały identycznie jak te, w noc otwarcia, choć Harry wątpił, by wytrzymały tak długo zastygłe w swoich drapieżnych pozach. Czuł na plecach ich upiorne spojrzenia, gdy skradał się pomiędzy ludźmi w stronę platynowej czupryny, którą dojrzał przy schodach na końcu sali.

Wreszcie dotarł i, zachodząc Malfoya od tyłu, złapał go za przedramię. Dyskretnie odciągnął go w kąt. Artysta, choć początkowo zaskoczony, pozwolił Harry'emu poprowadzić się w osłonięte od oczu zwiedzających miejsce. Kiedy jednak Potter wyciągnął różdżkę, zatrzymał się jak wryty i zmarszczył brwi.

- Jesteś aresztowany, Malfoy – powiedział Harry, przestępując z nogi na nogę i przygotowując się na ewentualny atak, który jednak nie nadszedł. Blondyn jedynie westchnął i odgarnął włosy wpadające mu do oczu, w których Harry dojrzał błysk rozczarowania.

- Nie zabiłem Marianne. – Brzmiał tak, jakby był już zmęczony powtarzaniem zapewnień o swojej niewinności. Jego zęby były zaciśnięte, gdy mówił, a dłonie położył na biodrach płynnym, ostrożnym ruchem, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że nie stanowi zagrożenia.

- Masz prawo się zamknąć – odwarknął na to Harry, zniecierpliwiony. Planował załatwić sprawę szybko i niezauważalnie, słyszał już jednak, jak rozmowy zwiedzających cichną falami, zaczynając od miejsca, w którym stali. Wziął uspokajający wdech. – Oddaj mi swoją różdżkę i wyciągnij przez siebie ręce.

Twarz Malfoya, gdy na nią spojrzał, wyglądała naraz jak twarz udręczonego, słyszącego po raz tysięczny to samo zdanie człowieka. Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i podał ją Harry'emu trzonkiem do przodu. Gdy Potter otoczył palcami drewno, poczuł promieniujące od niej ciepło, jakby witała się ze starym znajomym z radością. Schował ją pomiędzy poły płaszcza.

Własną, ostrokrzewiową różdżką skrępował zdumiewająco chude przeguby Malfoya, a następnie poprowadził go przez salę do wyjścia. Pęta były niewidoczne, ale ludzie i tak obserwowali ich kątem oka. Nikt jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca, ani nawet słowem nie skomentował zatrzymania.

- Chcę zeznawać pod veritaserum. – Usłyszał, gdy byli już przy drzwiach. Głos Draco był przyciszony i może nawet nieco niepewny. Harry słyszał w nim także nutę znudzenia i rozczarowania. Kiedy spojrzenie zielonych oczu spoczęło na Malfoyu, mężczyzna odchrząknął i dodał: - Ale jeśli okażę się niewinny, stawiasz mi lunch.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ukrywając pewny siebie uśmiech pod obojętną maską Aurora i teleportował ich do Ministerstwa Magii.

~~...~~

Gorące, niemal namacalnie gęste powietrze przecinały smugi różnokolorowych promieni. Harry robił co mógł, ale teraz jedynym wyjściem, które mu pozostało, było ukrycie się za dużym, niegustownie obitym fotelem. Kurz połaskotał go w nos, gdy zrobił efektowny przewrót w przód, by dostać się za osłonę. Linoleum tuż obok jego głowy nagle wybuchło i została po nim jedynie płytka, kamienna dziura, pełna lodowych odłamków.

Zmarszczył brwi i chwycił pewniej różdżkę, wyślizgującą mu się ze spoconej dłoni. Druga ręka zanurkowała w kieszeni szaty w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby uratować go teraz z opresji. Niestety. Pod palcami wyczuwał tylko szeleszczące opakowanie po _Najlepszej Balonowej Gumie Drooblesa_ i drobne okruszki. Westchnął, zamknął na chwilę oczy, próbując się skupić pomimo świszczących nad nim zaklęć i wziął głęboki wdech, uspokajając szumiącą w siateczce żył nafaszerowaną adrenaliną krew. Dopiero gdy ciśnienie przestało gwizdać niemiłosiernie w jego uszach, odważył się wychylić głowę zza fotela, oceniając sytuację.

Na końcu sali treningowej stał w stabilnej, ofensywnej pozycji Ron. Różdżkę trzymał wyciągniętą przed siebie, skanując pomieszczenie. Celował w sam środek fotela, zbierając siły do ataku. Jakby na znak rudzielec uśmiechnął się złośliwie i posłał w jego stronę wyjątkowo podłe zaklęcie, które pokryło brzydką powierzchnię fotela żrącym kwasem. Harry w ostatniej chwili uskoczył. W miejscu, które przed chwilą zajmował, znajdowała się teraz kałuża zielonkawej cieczy.

Widząc przytłaczającą przewagę Rona, który wydawał się niewzruszony i tak rześki, jak w momencie, w którym zaczynali pojedynek, Harry postanowił się poddać. Ręce podniósł do góry, a różdżkę trzymał w wyprostowanych palcach tak, by jego przeciwnik dobrze ją widział. Ron opuścił gardę i znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem ciepło i pobłażliwie.

- Gdy jesteś wściekły, przestajesz się kontrolować – stwierdził, rzucając na bezbronnego Harry'ego zaklęcie żądlące, a potem poinstruował go uprzejmie: - Nie trać tyle energii na zbędne emocje. Masz jeszcze przeciwnika do zwalczenia.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową, rozmasowując obolały bok. Ron uderzył go w ramię w imitacji przyjacielskiego klepnięcia. Harry z wielkim wysiłkiem uniknął zarycia nosem w posadzkę. Złapał równowagę, znów westchnął i powlókł się pod ścianę. Tam sięgnął po torbę i na dnie odnalazł ostatnią tabletkę „Snu w pigułce". Ron tylko prychnął i wyciągnął rękę po ręcznik, którym wytarł mokre włosy – efekt kubła zimnej wody, który Harry zrzucił na niego na początku pojedynku. Pod nosem mruczał gniewnie „Prawdziwy sen też pewnie by pomógł."

- Przepraszam, Ron. Po prostu… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. Nagle powróciły wszystkie zmartwienia, dotyczące sprawy z bębenkami. I obawy pod adresem Malfoya. I wizyta w gabinecie Robardsa – Szefa Biura Aurorów.

- Skończyłem moją ostatnią sprawę, a Pam wzięła kilka dni wolnego – powiedział Ron, nagle dziwnie ostrożny. Gdy Harry podniósł na niego wzrok, rudzielec uśmiechał się do niego niepewnie. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci partnerować.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę, mrugając intensywnie oczami i zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę był tak stanowczy i groźny ostatnimi czasy, że nawet Ron zwraca się do niego w tym dziwnym, zachowawczym tonie. To prawda, że jego ostatni partner – Samuel – zginął niedawno na służbie i Harry był nieco drażliwy, gdy nagabywano go, by wybrał nowego, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, do jakiego stopnia. A teraz wyraźnie widział zmartwione spojrzenie Rona i zastanawiał się, czy tyle samo kłopotu narobił Hermionie i innym.

- Nie wiem, czy chcesz się w to mieszać, Ron – odpowiedział w końcu, masując skronie. – Wszystko wskazywało na Malfoya, wszystkie dowody. Ale zeznawał pod veritaserum. Wyraźnie powiedział, że nie zabił Marianne ani Phillipsa.

- A ten sztylet? – dopytywał Weasley, zbierając swoje rzeczy do torby i jednym ruchem różdżki wysyłając ją do domu. Harry powtórzył ten sam czar na swoich rzeczach, kupując sobie kilka sekund czasu na przemyślenie.

- Twierdzi, że to jego rodowa broń. Nie wie, jak trafiła w obce ręce – wydusił w końcu, pomimo tego, że gardło miał dziwnie zaciśnięte. Wyszli powoli przez drzwi, kierując się w stronę gabinetu Harry'ego, skąd musieli zabrać kilka folderów. – Czekałem trzy godziny na zgodę Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa na użycie veritaserum, a potem jeszcze przez godzinę maglowałem Malfoya. I nic. Trop się urywa.

- Wygląda na to, że jednak będziesz potrzebował pomocy. – Ron znów „klepnął" go w ramię z zaskakującą siłą. Harry zacisnął zęby, gdy piegowata ręka trafiła na siniaka. – Hermiona się ucieszy.

Szczerze mówiąc to nie tylko ona.

~~...~~

Zegarek na szafce nocnej pokazywał szóstą rano i choć Harry poszedł spać po pierwszej, już teraz wiercił się na materacu, nie mogąc odnaleźć wygodnej pozycji. Chłodny powiew wiatru, wdzierający się do pokoju przez uchylone okno, uniósł kilka kartek i rozrzucił je po podłodze. Harry ziewnął i podniósł się. Nie było sensu tracić czasu na turlanie się z miejsca na miejsce.

Po pokoju przetoczył się gromki jęk, gdy Harry przypomniał sobie wczorajsze przesłuchanie. Zeznanie pod veritaserum wykluczyło jakąkolwiek winę Malfoya i Harry jest mu teraz winien lunch. Na dodatek skończyły mu się poszlaki i podejrzani. Chciałby wciąż podejrzewać Malfoya. Byłby to jakiś znajomy punkt oparcia. Jednak nawet jeśli eliksir prawdy nie dałby mu pewności, uzyskałby ją dzięki swojej niezdarnej leglimencji.

Milicenta miała tak doskonale zmodyfikowany umysł, że nawet po zniszczeniu czterech pierścieni, właściwa warstwa jej mózgu i wspomnień nie została naruszona. Oznaczało to, że bawił się nią mistrz leglimencji. Malfoy natomiast, gdy Harry swoją niepewną leglimencją dotknął jego umysłu, miał opuszczone bariery i zdawał się nawet nie odczuwać donośnego tupotu słoniowatych macek zaklęcia.

Wstał leniwie z łóżka, ziewając. W drodze do łazienki zatrzymało go stukanie w szybę białej sowy, która boleśnie przypominała mu Hedwigę. Jej jasnożółte oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze stoickim spokojem, gdy otwierał szerzej okno tak, by mogła zmieścić w szparze swój pokryty gęstymi piórami tułów. Kiedy już siedziała pewnie na parapecie, wyciągnęła w jego stronę nóżkę. Przyczepiona była do niej kartka, o dziwo nie schowana w grubej, kremowej kopercie z zieloną, woskową pieczęcią, którą Harry spodziewałby się zobaczyć. Sama kartka za to była sztywna, a jej kolor Harry mógłby określić mianem „brzoskwiniowy". A na jej środku szmaragdowym atramentem, wysokimi, lekko pochylonymi literami wypisane było siedem słów.

_Przyjdź po mnie do galerii o pierwszej. _

Harry znów jęknął. Tylko tego brakuje, żeby po wczorajszej kłótni z Robardsem, ten zauważył teraz, że Harry zamiast szukać zabójcy, je obiad z potencjalnym mordercą. Zacisnął zęby i ruchem ręki odesłał sowę.

Cholerny Malfoy.

Zarzucił na siebie pierwszą z brzegu koszulę, na nogi wciągnął spodnie. Zszedł po skrzypiących schodach do holu, a następnie, przeskakując po kilka kamiennych stopni na raz, wpadł do kuchni. Stworek, który po wojnie niespodziewanie umilkł i teraz snuł się po domu niczym duch, czasem sprzątając lub przygotowując posiłki, podał mu czarną, aromatyczną kawę. Harry podziękował mu, choć równie dobrze mógłby wcale się nie odezwać, bo skrzat zniknął już z charakterystycznym pyknięciem.

Usiadł przy stole i obracał przez chwilę kubek w rękach, zostawiając smugi na starym, porysowanym blacie. Patrzył przy tym na piwniczny, pokryty gdzieniegdzie pajęczynami sufit, a jego myśli rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony. Strzelanie ognia w kominku wprowadziło go w dziwny, ospały nastrój.

_Stał na pustej ulicy, biegnącej przez równinę i sięgającej aż po horyzont. Nie mógł dojrzeć jej początku ani końca. Niebo było jasnoniebieskie, a słońce prażyło czarny asfalt, od którego buchała gęsta fala gorąca. Odgarnął mokre od potu włosy z czoła_ _i wtedy ją zobaczył. Małą dziewczynkę, na oko ośmioletnią, ubraną w wełniany czerwony płaszczyk. Długa, falująca na niewyczuwalnym dla Harry'ego wietrze grzywka opadała jej na twarz tak, że nie mógł dojrzeć jej oczu. Przez sekundę miał wrażenie __déjà vu – wyglądała jak Milicenta, stojąca na progu jego domu._ _Ale gdy uniosła głowę, jej źrenice były czarne i skupione._

_Uśmiechała się słodko, nawijając kosmyk włosów na palec. Harry przyklęknął przy niej zdezorientowany, ale jednocześnie zdeterminowany, by jej jakoś pomóc. Oddał uśmiech i dotknął dłonią jej ramienia. Piękna twarz dziewczynki zastygła w wyrazie zadowolenia. Uniosła rękę i pokazała mu na palcach cyfrę dwa. A potem uśmiechnęła się szerzej, odsłaniając upiorne, trójkątne zęby, miejscami niemal czarne. Harry, balansując niepewnie, zrobił krok w tył. _

Droga zniknęła. Harry siedział na krześle w kuchni przy Grimmauld Place 12, w rękach trzymał kubek z kawą. Odetchnął z ulgą i upił duży łyk. Nie poczuł smaku. Nagle ogarnęła go panika. Podniósł wzrok, rozpaczliwie poszukując w pomieszczeniu czegoś, co wyjaśniłoby mu całą sytuację.

Po drugiej stronie długiego stołu stał Malfoy. Czarny garnitur opływał elegancko jego sylwetkę. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał całkiem normalnie. Po bladej twarzy błąkał się triumfalny uśmiech, a szare oczy błyszczały zagadkowo. Harry uspokoił oddech, starając się zapanować nad drżeniem mięśni. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, gdy skupił wzrok i wyciszył szalejące uczucia, Harry zauważył, że Draco w smukłej dłoni ściska czerwony płaszczyk, a palce wolnej ręki ułożone są w cyfrę dwa, niczym w parodii mugolskiego znaku pokoju.

Wtedy Malfoy wyszczerzył poczerniałe kły. Harry omal nie wywrócił krzesła, odchylając się w tył.

Nagły trzask wyrwał go z przerażającej wizji – to nadpalone drewno załamało się pod ciężarem przygniatającej je sterty. Harry ostrożnie rozejrzał się, szczypiąc jednocześnie skórę na ramieniu do czerwoności. Chciał mieć pewność, że tym razem to rzeczywistość, a nie kolejny sen.

Tuż przed wyjściem z domu, wciąż z dudniącym sercem i krwią szumiącą ogłuszająco w uszach, napisał do Malfoya szybką notkę, w której informował, że z lunchu nici. Nie mógłby mu spojrzeć w twarz i nie widzieć ostrych, trójkątnych zębów mary sennej.

**Koniec części V.**


	6. 6

_Życzę wszystkim wesołych, pogodnych świąt wielkanocnych i mokrego Śmingusa-Dyngusa._

_I miłego czytania._

* * *

><p>Zapukał lekko w drewnianą framugę, gdy okazało się, że skrzypienie przestarzałych zawiasów ministerialnych drzwi nie zwróciło uwagi okupanta laboratorium. Stukot jednak przebił się przez pełne euforii skupienie Emiyi, który odwrócił się na pięcie, przygaszając ogień pod srebrzystym kociołkiem, stojącym obok tego strzelającego, ale robiącym o wiele mniej hałasu, bo jedynie szumiącym przyjemnie niczym górski strumyk. Na widok niespodziewanego gościa twarz mężczyzny rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech.<p>

- Witaj, Pottuś – wyskrzeczał wyjątkowo wysokim z ekscytacji głosem. Obrócił się w miejscu i rzucił na Harry'ego z wyciągniętymi do niedźwiedziego uścisku rękami. Potter jednym płynnym ruchem uniknął go, przechodząc na drugą stronę blatu. Emiya przez kilka sekund udawał obrażonego, ale zaraz na jego twarzy ponownie wykwitł uśmiech. – Niebiosa obdarzyły mnie właśnie chwilą błogiego spokoju: Anderson wyszedł coś zjeść.

Harry pokiwał głową i przygładził szaty. – Znalazłeś coś nowego?

Emiya przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a następnie skocznym krokiem przeszedł wzdłuż blatu, palcami trącając szyjki ustawionych tam w równym rzędzie fiolek. – Bębenki, sztylet, odciski, Malfoy. A właśnie… podobno go wypuściłeś.

Harry ogromnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał swój wściekły umysł przed zazgrzytaniem zębami, ponieważ po raz pierwszy od dawna usłyszał w głosie Emiyi zainteresowanie. Wyparło wieczne rozbawienie i niezdrową ekscytację.

- W tej sprawie do ciebie przyszedłem. – Tu Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, podejrzewając, że przekonanie Emiyi do swego pomysłu nie przyjdzie mu łatwo. – Ostatnio głośno było o teorii pieczęci magii.

Emiya w zamyśleniu przymknął oczy i zabębnił niecierpliwie palcami w blat. – Chcesz użyć jej do odnalezienia osoby, która rzuciła zaklęcie na sztylet. – Palce znów przebiegły po złotym podłożu, wystukując nieznany Harry'emu rytm. – Mądry pomysł, ale nie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, starając się jak najlepiej odegrać dezorientację. – Dlaczego? Dobrze wiesz, że jeśliby teorię przełożyć na praktykę, moglibyśmy odtworzyć wygląd potencjalnego mordercy.

- Tak, ale musielibyśmy poprosić o pomoc tego teoretyka, Lucasa Adamsa. A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej spytać o zgodę na poprowadzenie dalej badań. – Emiya znów postukał palcami w blat. Tym razem były to jednak dźwięki bardziej gniewne niż beztroskie. – _Nie. Ma. Mowy. Pottuś._

Wtedy właśnie drzwi uchyliły się powoli i ukazała się w nich przyjazna twarz młodego mężczyzny. Emiya na jej widok od razu przygryzł wargę i rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie Harry'emu, który tylko uśmiechnął się zawstydzony i potarł dłonią kark. Gość wszedł do środka, niezrażony brakiem należytego przywitania. Wyglądał nie całkiem tak, jak Harry to sobie wyobrażał, czytając jego rozprawki, a następnie pisząc do niego list, zawierający zaproszenie do laboratorium Emiyi.

Przede wszystkim był zdecydowanie za młody. Harry'emu teoretycy i pisarze niezmiennie jawili się jako sześćdziesięcioletni staruszkowie z jowialnymi wyrazami twarzy i drewnianymi laskami, stukającymi przy każdym ich ruchu. Gość wyglądał wprawdzie tak, jakby doskonale pasował do niego starodawny smoking i wysoki, czarny kapelusz, ale miał na sobie sprane dżinsy i koszulę, której rękawy były podwinięte a krańce nie włożone w spodnie.

- Ach! Hrabia Obrażalski. To ci niespodzianka – zaśmiał się przybysz, ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów. Jego kasztanowe włosy zafalowały, gdy odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Harry był tylko wydusić z siebie ciche „oh!" na to niecodzienne przywitanie. Emiya natomiast skrzywił się, jakby właśnie podetknięto mu pod nos cytrynę.

- Wciąż mnie tak nazywasz? – spytał rozdrażnionym tonem. Gość wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc radośnie zęby. Emiya odwrócił się do niego plecami i usiadł na niskim stołku na końcu laboratorium, tuż obok szumiących i strzelających kociołków. Łypał na nich ze złością kątem oka.

- A więc, Harry, – zaczął „nieznajomy", przeciągając z francuska samogłoski i wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń. – miło mi cię wreszcie poznać.

Znów błysnął zębami tak, że Harry przez kilka długich sekund wpatrywał się w niego oszołomiony. Kiedy uścisnął nadstawioną rękę, oddał niepewnie uśmiech. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Adams.

- Lucas – podpowiedział mężczyzna, gwałtownym ruchem głowy odrzucając grzywkę z czoła. – A teraz przejdźmy do sedna sprawy: jaki mamy problem?

Harry streścił Lucasowi to, co odkryli po zbadaniu drugiego miejsca zbrodni – odciski i różdżka, którą zaczarowano sztylet, wskazywały na „niewinnego" Malfoya. Musieli dowiedzieć się, kto tak naprawdę rzucił zaklęcie prezerwacji i to możliwie jak najszybciej.

Nie powiedział jednak, że dzięki temu najprawdopodobniej nie dotrą do sprawcy, lecz do osoby z problemem podobnym do Milicenty. Miał jednak nadzieję, że zdobędą wtedy informacje, które pomogą im zapobiec trzeciemu morderstwu.

Lucas słuchał z uwagą, od czasu do czasu potakując. W końcu, gdy Harry skończył mówić, odezwał się: - To wprawdzie tylko teoria, ale odkryłem, że to nie różdżka podpisuje się pod zaklęciem, ale czarodziej, który je rzuca. Dotychczas opieraliśmy się na _Prior Incantato_, które pokazuje tylko jeden ostatni czar, wykonany daną różdżką lub na zaklęciu wsteczności, ukazującym własności różdżki, będącej jedynie pośrednikiem dla magii, która wykonała zaklęcie. Czarodziej jednak także zostawia swoją „pieczęć" na przedmiocie, który staje się obiektem jego zaklęcia. Objawia się ona w sile i czasie trwania klątwy. By ją odczytać, musimy najpierw nauczyć się, jak pominąć wierzchnia warstwę magii, identyfikującą jedynie różdżkę, i dotrzeć do tej śladowej, zależnej od czarodzieja.

Przez całą wypowiedź Lucas stopniowo podnosił głos i wkładał w nią coraz więcej zapału. Teraz jednak nagle urwał i zasępił się. Gdy Emiya prychnął głośno, Harry posłał mu karcące spojrzenie i zapytał: - O co chodzi? Coś nie tak?

Adams podniósł głowę i obdarzył go ponurym uśmiechem. Emiya znów prychnął, ale tym razem nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. – Jestem teoretykiem, Harry. Stworzyłem teorię nie po to, by napawać się triumfem czy kontynuować pracę, ale po to, by inni mogli pociągnąć dalej moje badania i poprzeć je swoimi rezultatami praktycznymi.

Harry, który już przygotowywał sobie w myślach najczarniejsze scenariusze, pokręcił głową z determinacją. – Trop się urywa, a ja jestem pewien, że to nie koniec. Będą kolejne morderstwa, lecz może nie być kolejnej takiej szansy. Potrzebuję tego zaklęcia.

Lucas zaczął miąć w rękach skraj koszuli, przygryzając wargę. – Jest możliwość… ale tylko…

Z kąta dobiegło ich głębokie westchnienie cierpiącego człowieka. Emiya wstał powoli ze swojego stołka, obrócił się na palcach w miejscu, ale jakby bez entuzjazmu, i z udręczoną miną, zgrzytając zębami, powiedział: - Niech ci będzie, _Potter_. Pomogę. Ale jesteś mi winien ogromną przysługę.

Harry zdobył się dla niego na szczery, pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, a potem rozejrzał się po laboratorium, gdy Emiya wraz z Lucasem wdali się w dyskusję, w której ten pierwszy udawał ponurego i wciąż naburmuszonego, a ten drugi tryskał optymizmem. Wydawało mu się, że przy uchylonych drzwiach zauważył skraj szaty któregoś z laborantów, ale gdy wyjrzał na korytarz, nikogo tam nie było.

~~...~~

Gdy obudził się zlany potem z kolejnego koszmaru z dziewczynką w czerwony i Malfoyem w rolach głównych, słońce właśnie wschodziło, zalewając pokój delikatnym, szarawym światłem. Odruchowo sięgnął ręką w prawo, czyli tam, gdzie na stoliku nocnym powinny leżeć jego okulary. Jednak stolika nie było, a Harry stracił równowagę i pospieszył na spotkanie podłodze. Stamtąd obrzucił urażonym spojrzeniem wąską, miodową kanapę, przypomniawszy sobie dopiero, że poprosił Rona i Hermioną o przenocowanie w nadziei, że prześpi wreszcie nieprzerwanie całą noc.

Wydawało mu się, że to Grimmauld Place 12 wywołuje koszmary. Ponura atmosfera starego domu Blacków miała wpływ na każdego, kto przekroczył jego progi.

Dom Rona i Hermiony był natomiast mały i przytulny. Morelowe ściany, uginające się pod ciężarem regałów z książkami, strzelające wesoło ogniem kominki, wysokie okna i przyjazne skrzypienie desek w podłodze było niczym narkotyk. Harry był niemal całkowicie uzależniony od bijącego stąd ciepła. Ale najwyraźniej już nawet kakao Hermiony tuż przed snem ani seans mugolskich filmów Rona, pomimo że dawały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i przynależności, nie mogły uchronić go przed stresem i koszmarami.

Wstał i, starając się unikać co głośniejszych desek, pozbierał ubrania, założył buty i wyszedł na spacer. Nie chciał obudzić swoich gospodarzy, a jednocześnie gorączkowo potrzebował chwili oddechu i ruchu, by w spokoju przemyśleć kilka spraw. Tym bardziej, że jego umysł po nagłej pobudce pracował w przyspieszonym tempie.

W dzisiejszym koszmarze zaskoczył go przenikliwy, mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, który, nawet teraz, kiedy już był całkowicie rozbudzony, wwiercał mu się w mózg. Wyczuwając nadchodzące widmo bólu pomasował skronie i zmrużył oczy. Wciąż nie mógł jednak zapomnieć tego upiornego odgłosu. Słyszał go już wcześniej, to dlatego krzyk ten nie dawał mu spokoju i pojawił się w jego śnie, tuż obok Malfoya i dziewczynki. Dopiero teraz, oddychając świeżym, rześkim powietrzem poranka, mógł przypomnieć sobie gdzie: w galerii Draco, tuż przed śmiercią Marianne. Kobieta, która przyniosła im sztylet i zeznawała, że widziała mordercę, także twierdziła, że słyszała nieludzki krzyk dochodzący z księgarni, w której zginął Phillips.

Teraz Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, czyj wrzask mógłby doprowadzić człowieka do śmierci. Odpowiedź nasuwała mu się sama; wciąż pamiętał swój drugi rok w Hogwarcie, spetryfikowanych uczniów i brzydkie, podobne do niemowląt roślinki, powodujące natychmiastowy zgon każdego, kto usłyszy ich zawodzenie. Jednak na sali w galerii było wiele osób, a tylko jedna umarła. Mandragory – najprostsze wyjaśnienie – niestety odpadały.

Wiele razy w jego krótkiej karierze aurora zdarzało mu się polować na śmiercionośne stworzenia używane przez morderców jako narzędzia zbrodni. Wilkołaki i wampiry były jedynie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. Kilka razy widział jęczące żałośnie strzygi, czy krążące po pustych pokojach rozpadających się domów szyszymory. Jednak te zjawy, choć ich krzyki były istotnie upiorne, jedynie zwiastowały śmierć, nie były jej przyczyną.

Podniósł głowę i zorientował się, że obszedłszy okolicę, znów znalazł się przed drzwiami domku Rona i Hermiony. Blada twarz dziewczyny spoglądała na niego z okienka tuż obok wejścia. Uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco i wpuściła do domu, do zziębniętych rąk wpychając mu kubek pełen aromatycznej herbaty. Gorące kłęby pary ogrzewały mu zaczerwieniony od porannego chłodu nos.

- Harry, tak sobie myślałam ostatnio – zaczęła Hermiona, gdy zasiedli do śniadania przy okrągłym stole w małej, przytulnej kuchni. Ron, który wpychał do ust trzeciego już tosta z dżemem, przewrócił teatralnie oczyma i powrócił do zbierania palcem okruszków z talerza i jego okolic. – Sprawdziliście oczywiście, czy ofiary mają wrogów. Ale może należałoby dowiedzieć się, czy Malfoy nie ma jakichś?

Harry wyprostował się na krześle, odrywając wzrok od splecionych na podołku dłoni Hermiony. Szybko przełknął kęs tosta, który jak na złość utknął mu w gardle, więc popił go gorącą herbatą. Do oczu nabiegły mu łzy, gdy Ron, usiłując najwyraźniej pomóc, poklepał go po plecach. Kilka sekund zmagań z palącym przełykiem później Harry wreszcie zdołał wykrztusić z siebie podziękowania.

Faktycznie, pomiędzy wysiłkiem wkładanym przez niego w uwierzenie, że to nie Malfoy i udowodnieniem, że to jednak nie on, Harry ani razu nie pomyślał, że wszystkie te ślady, prowadzące do blondyna, mogą być tak naprawdę rodzajem zemsty. Ktoś próbował, niezwykle usilnie zresztą, zrzucić podejrzenia na Draco. To całkiem prawdopodobna teoria, prawda? Taki dupek jak Malfoy musiał mieć wrogów na pęczki. Można by to sprawdzić do czasu, aż Lucas i Emiya zamienią wynajdą zaklęcie, dzięki któremu odnajdą czarodzieja, który zaczarował sztylet.

Spojrzał pytająco na Rona, który już przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. A potem uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i rozpromienił entuzjazmem. – Jasne, stary. Można spróbować.

**Koniec części VI.**


	7. 7

_Dziś trochę więcej drarry. _

_Dziękuję za miły komentarz, **Sienne**._

**_Miłego czytania._**

* * *

><p>Ulica Pokątna rozbrzmiewała głosami rozentuzjazmowanych rodziców i jedenastolatków, którzy biegali od wystawy do wystawy niczym roje pszczół przemieszczających się z kwiatka na kwiatek. Harry uśmiechał się pod nosem, przypominając sobie swoją pierwszą wizytę w tym czarodziejskim zakątku; fascynację, zaskoczenie i ekscytację. Nagle wpadło na niego dwóch chłopców, nieomal strącając go z nóg. Nawet nie patrząc w górę wstali z bruku, otrzepali się, wymamrotali „przepraszamy" i przykleili nosy do szyby sklepu z miotłami wyścigowymi.<p>

Malfoy, który szedł w milczeniu u jego boku, parsknął śmiechem i odrzucił głowę w tył, wyciągając twarz ku zachodzącemu słońcu. – Za tydzień znów będzie można rozkoszować się spokojem.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, podziwiając, całkiem platonicznie zresztą, grę promieni w jego jasnych włosach. Na jego wargach znów pojawił śmieszek, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś, podczas jednej z bijatyk, wyrwał ich kępkę z cebulkami, a Malfoy niemal rozpłakał się na środku zatłoczonego korytarza.

- Nadchodzi pierwszy września, czegóż innego można by się spodziewać? – spytał retorycznie, wymijając grupkę dzieciaków oszołomionych widokiem tęczowego pufka pigmejskiego, skaczącego radośnie po klatce w sklepie Weasleyów. _Weasleya, _poprawił się i automatycznie posmutniał.

Malfoy, jakby wyczuwszy w powietrzu zmianę nastroju, sięgnął do kieszeni i podał mu złożoną na pół kartkę. Harry znów przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w niego, tym razem porównując _dawnego_, znajomego, sztywnego Malfoya, którego szaty zawsze były zapięte na ostatni guzik i idealnie wyprasowane, z tym _nowym _Malfoyem, którego niebieska koszula miała podwinięte rękawy i była niedbale rozpięta pod szyją, i który zamiast czarnej szaty miał na sobie jeszcze szarą kamizelkę, dżinsy i wygodne buty. Zastanawiał się, co sprawiło, że blondyn stał się taki… wyluzowany. Zmrużył oczy w poszukiwaniu lepszego określenia, jednocześnie niewidzącym wzrokiem patrząc na wręczony mu papier. Wciąż i wciąż nasuwało mu się słowo _szalony_. Machinalnie pociągnął za przylegający ciasno do jego szyi kołnierzyk szaty.

W końcu skupił wzrok na wykaligrafowanych zielonym atramentem literach. Na kartce wypisane były w wąskiej kolumnie cyfry od jedynki do dziewiątki. Jedynie obok dwóch pierwszych dopisane zostały po dwa słowa. Harry'emu udało się je odczytać dopiero po kolejnych kilkunastu długich sekundach.

Galeria "_Degrengolada_" i Peter Phillips.

- Co to jest? – Jego głos był szorstki i zduszony; przedarł się przez gardło niczym duży, kolczasty przedmiot, pozostawiając po sobie niesmak i kujący ból. Zatrzymał się i podniósł głowę, by napotkać rozbawione spojrzenie Malfoya.

- Blaise kazał cię ucałować – odpowiedział spokojnie, unosząc kąciki ust w parodii uśmiechu. – Pozwól, że nie spełnię jego życzenia, Potter.

Harry znów spojrzał w dół, na kartkę, przedzierając się z wysiłkiem przez mgliste wspomnienia i przypominając sobie, że poprosił Zabiniego o listę osób, które posiadają obrazy należące do feralnej, zwiastującej śmierć właściciela kolekcji.

Ruszyli w ciszy naprzód. Harry przeczesał ręką włosy, wprowadzając je w jeszcze większy nieład i westchnął głęboko, wyrażając swoją udrękę. Cholerny Blaise, przecież _to_ już wie. Malfoy rzucił mu pełne wyższości spojrzenie i przyspieszył kroku, jakby chciał w możliwie najszybszy sposób dotrzeć na miejsce, by jak najmniej osób zobaczyło go w tak niszowym towarzystwie jakim był Harry Potter w wyjątkowo źle dobranej szacie i z ptasim gniazdem na głowie.

Na szczęście w momencie, gdy Harry wreszcie nie mógł powstrzymać budującego się w nim rozbawienia z powodu zachowania swojego towarzysza i parsknął śmiechem, Malfoy otworzył mu drzwi do małego, niepozornego lokalu. Ha! Teraz już blondyn nie mógł uciec.

- Potter, ostrzegam cię – wysyczał, poruszając tylko jednym kącikiem ust – tym, którego nie widział prowadzący ich do stolika kelner. – Jeśli zdenerwujesz mnie jeszcze przed deserem, to sala obok jest niezwykle przestronna i widziała już pewnie niejedno morderstwo. Zawsze można dorzucić kolejne.

Harry puścił tę groźbę mimo uszu, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Choć blaty były ładnie wypolerowane, a nogi krzeseł proste i solidne, restauracja wyglądała na zaniedbaną. Wysokie okna, przez które mogłoby wpadać zachodzące słońce były zasłonięte długimi, ciężkimi kotarami, przepuszczającymi jedynie wąskie pasma promieni, które sprawiały, że w powietrzu wyraźnie widoczny był wirujący kurz. Na ścianach wisiało kilka mrożących krew w żyłach obrazów; na jednym z nich Harry dojrzał ponuraka. Natomiast wysoka blondynka przy barze wycierała ze znudzoną miną czyste szklanki, a kelner obok niej z zapałem piłował paznokcie. Z kuchni dobiegało rozpraszające nieco ponury nastrój wycie gwizdków, bulgotanie wody oraz niecierpliwe krzyki szefa.

Podążył za Malfoyem, opadając na krzesło naprzeciw niego. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że_ wielki i wspaniały_ Draco Malfoy jada w takim miejscu. Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, iż blondynka potrąciła zajętego sobą kelnera, któremu taca aż wypadła z rąk na widok Malfoya. Potykając się chłopak dobiegł do ich stolika.

- To co zwykle, Marcel. A dla Pottera niech Jean przygotuje coś od siebie. – Kelner pokiwał głową i zniknął za drzwiami, które prowadziły do kuchni. Blondynka posłała Draco powłóczyste spojrzenie. I wtedy Harry zauważył, że Malfoy szczerze się uśmiechnął. No może nie był to szczery uśmiech. Okay, może samego uśmiechu też nie było, ale Malfoy wyglądał przez chwilę tak spokojnie i ciepło, że Harry prawie mógł sobie wyobrazić prawdziwy uśmiech na jego bladej twarzy. A potem przypomniał sobie, że te wąskie wargi podczas uśmiechu odsłaniają czasem dwa rzędy nierównych, trójkątnych zębów i schował się za kartą dań.

- To jak z tymi wrogami? – wymamrotał, wciąż się ukrywając i nie ważąc podnieść głowy, by spojrzeć blondynowi w twarz.

- Powiedziałem ci już, że dowiesz się po obiedzie – odparł Draco i Harry usłyszał ciche skrzypienie krzesła oraz szmer ocierających się o siebie ubrań, gdy Malfoy rozparł się na swoim miejscu, porzucając fasadę kamiennego posągu z kijem od miotły w tyłku. – I na Merlina, odłóżże tę kartę i nie rób mi więcej wstydu.

Harry oblał się nieładnym rumieńcem i położył menu na blacie. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zaczął ostentacyjnie przyglądać się swoim paznokciom, wciąż unikając spojrzenia na Malfoya. Wyczuł, że artysta z trudem powstrzymuje westchnienie cierpiętnika.

- Pięć lat temu, Malfoy, nie wytrzymałbyś kilku minut bez obrażania ludzi – powiedział w końcu, podnosząc wzrok. – Zły dzień?

- Złe życie. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, a jego usta uformowały tajemniczy uśmieszek. – Poza tym, jeśli się czegoś chce, coś niestety trzeba poświęcić w zamian.

By zająć czymś mokre ze zdenerwowania dłonie, Harry podniósł ze stołu jeden ze srebrnych, nieskazitelnych widelców i zaczął nim wywijać młynki w powietrzu. Brwi miał zmarszczone, gdy pytał: - A co chcesz osiągnąć tym… _wyrzeczeniem_?

Malfoy nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy. – Chcę seksu z tobą. – Harry'emu widelec wypadł z ręki i z brzękiem upadł na podłogę. Blondynka posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie, ale Potter nawet go nie zauważył. Wpatrywał się natomiast w Malfoya, którego mina wyrażała śmiertelną powagę.

- Nie jestem gejem – stwierdził Harry, gdy zaskoczenie opadło, a Malfoy wciąż nie przyznał, że ostatnie zdanie było jedynie żartem. W odpowiedzi parsknął, lecz gdy Harry pozostawał niewzruszony, popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Ty naprawdę nie… - Potarł dłonią policzek i poprawił się na krześle. – Merlinie. Na otwarciu galerii byłeś z łasicą, czyż nie?

Harry przewrócił oczyma na dźwięk tego przezwiska. – Tak, byłem z Gin. Dostałem zaproszenie, a ona…

- Wyglądała zjawiskowo, nieprawdaż? – przerwał mu Malfoy. W tym momencie przy stoliku pojawił się kelner, ciągnąc za sobą apetyczny zapach zupy. Szybko zniknął, postawiwszy przed nimi głębokie talerze.

Harry wahał się przez chwilę nim odpowiedział i chyba to ostatecznie przekonało Malfoya o jego racji. – Tak, była piękna.

Śmiech Malfoya przeciął powietrze niczym ostry nóż i Harry uświadomił sobie, że przypomina mu on pobrzmiewający echem szczeku rechot Syriusza. Zamilkli. Malfoy zjadł kilka łyżek zupy, podczas gdy Harry jedynie mieszał w swojej. Artysta wyprostował się, otarł elegancko usta serwetką i skinął na kelnera, który pośpieszył zabrać jego talerz. Otworzył już usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył.

- Postawmy sprawę jasno – zaczął Harry, także dając znak Marcelowi. Odprowadził go wzrokiem do baru. Kiedy kontynuował, jego głos pełny był niedowierzania. – Chcesz się ze mną przespać. W zamian dostanę informację, o które pytam? Chcesz mnie przekupić?

- Nie. Chcę się z tobą przespać. Koniec. – Malfoy był tak spokojny, że Harry zamrugał kilka razy, zbity z tropu. – I, co zabawne, ani razu nie powiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobisz. Jedynie niezdarnie zapewniłeś mnie, że nie jesteś gejem.

Harry znów oblał się rumieńcem. Ogromna ochota, by uciec, zniknęła, gdy kelner podał drugie danie. Dla takiego jedzenia Harry zniósłby nawet paplaninę Cormaca McLaggena.

~~...~~

- Malfoy powiedział mi coś dziwnego – zaczął Harry, odsuwając od biurka w swoim gabinecie krzesło. Ron zdjął nogi ze stosu akt i niedokończonych raportów i kiwnął głową na przyjaciela, by mówił dalej. – Spytał, czy wypuściliśmy już MB.

_- Co?_

_- Kogo, Potter. Kogo._

_- Kogo?_

_Tu Malfoy przewrócił teatralnie oczyma i popatrzył błagalnie w sufit. – Bezmózg._

_- Idiota._

_- Niezbyt to wyrafinowane._

_- Ale prawdziwe._

_Malfoy zrobił obrażoną minę i przez chwilę milczał. – Ile osób o inicjałach MB znasz?_

- Jak mielibyśmy wypuścić martwe ciało? – Ron marszczył brwi, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. Harry poczekał, aż pod tą rudą czupryną ze zgrzytem przeskoczą trybiki. – Chodziło mu o Milicentę? Ale Marianne…

- Oby dwie mają te same inicjały – uzupełnił Harry, przerzucając foldery zalegające na biurku. Ron wstał i obszedł kilka razy gabinet, drapiąc się po głowie piegowatą ręką.

- Marianne Bradley. Milicenta Bulstrode. Myślisz, że to ma znaczenie? Że osoba, której szukamy, to PP? – Ron przygryzł wargę i zatrzymał się. W końcu dodał zgryźliwie: – No tak, to zawęża nam krąg podejrzanych z dziesiątek tysięcy do tysięcy.

Śmiech Harry'ego pełny był napięcia. To mogło być pewne odkrycie, ale także całkowity zbieg okoliczności. No i już czwarty dzień nie popełniono kolejnego zabójstwa. Może Harry wykazywał się jedynie niezwykłą paranoją myśląc, że będzie to pasmo morderstw?

Nagle zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Spanikował, gdy okazało się, że wciąż siedzi na swoim krześle i palcami dotyka chropowatej powierzchni blatu biurka, ale nic nie widzi. Ron wdał się w tyradę, nie zauważając przerażenia przyjaciela. Harry kilka razy zamrugał, biorąc drżące ze strachu wdechy i starając się uspokoić. Pod powiekami pojawił mu się jakiś obraz, więc zamknął oczy. Oślepiła go biel.

Tik tak.

_Z bieli wychynął Malfoy. Zasłonił nieco rażące źrenice światło. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego wyzywająco._

_- Tik tak, Potter. Czas ucieka._

_Harry zaczął się gwałtownie trząść. Zacisnął zęby, by w tym szaleńczym napadzie nie odgryźć sobie języka. Oddychał płytko i nierówno, pomimo ogromnych starań zwolnienia oddechu._

_Tik tak._

Nagły ból w ramieniu sprawił, ze otworzył szeroko oczy i wciągnął głęboko powietrze, niczym wyłowiony z wody topielec. Ron ściskał jego rękę w żelaznym uścisku, patrząc mu w twarz zaniepokojonym błękitnym spojrzeniem.

- Wszystko w porządku? – upewnił się, lecz Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, ze wszystkich sił próbując rozewrzeć odrętwiałe szczęki. – To dobrze, bo masz wiadomość.

Gdy Ron odsunął się na bok, odsłaniając siedzącego na brzydkim, wzorzystym dywanie kota, Harry wstał, by go lepiej widzieć. Kot polizał powoli jedną łapkę, potem drugą i dopiero wtedy spojrzał w górę. Napotkawszy wzrok Harry'ego miauknął radośnie, okręcił się wokół własnej osi, jak to zwykł czynić jego kreator i otworzył pyszczek, by przemówić ludzkim głosem:

- Pooooottuś! Ratuj!

**Koniec części VII.**


	8. 8

**_Miłego czytania._**

* * *

><p>Przywitała go chmura czarnego, duszącego dymu. Oczy natychmiast zaszły mu łzami, więc zaczął szaleńczo machać ręką, by ją odgonić. Wtedy w głowie usłyszał zniecierpliwiony głos Hermiony, <em>Na Merlina, Harry! Przecież jesteś czarodziejem!<em>. Wyszarpnął różdżkę z rękawa szaty. Pod wpływem zaklęcia dym znikał, wsysany przez koniec czarodziejskiego patyka niczym przez odkurzacz.

W końcu utorował sobie drogę do wewnątrz. Silny zapach spalenizny podrażnił jego gardło, lecz wciąż parł naprzód, pomimo odruchu wymiotnego. Kręciło mu się w głowie nie tylko z powodu niewielkiej ilości tlenu, ale także ze strachu o Emiyę i Lucasa.

Jak się okazało, troska ta nie była wcale potrzebna. Jakimś cudem Emiya, nie zważając na kłęby dławiącego dymu, w podskokach przemierzał swoje laboratorium, rozrzucając wokół - i tak już znajdujące się w nieładzie - notatki. Lucas siedział na środku złocistego, pokrytego sadzą blatu i ze znudzoną miną przypatrywał się swoim butom, podnosząc do góry na przemian to jedną, to drugą nogę. Tylko Anderson kaszlał rozpaczliwie w kącie ze stołeczka obok dwóch hałaśliwych kociołków. Przedstawiał sobą obraz całkowitej nędzy – jego szata była nadpalona i podziurawiona, włosy w nieładzie, drobna, kozia bródka wciąż się tliła. Kiedy zobaczył walczącego z dymem Harry'ego, zacisnął usta w wyrazie niezadowolenia i wstał, chwiejąc się i potrząsając głową. Odtrącił rękę Pottera, gdy ten próbował mu pomóc, i wybiegł z laboratorium.

Wtedy dopiero Emiya zwrócił na Harry'ego radosne spojrzenie i okręcił się na palcach wokół własnej osi. Adams zeskoczył ze stołu, wytarł dłonie o swoje - niegdyś zapewne jasne - spodnie i podszedł do nich; na jego ustach grał zadowolony uśmieszek.

- Pottuś! Dokonaliśmy niemożliwego! – zakrzyknął Emiya jeszcze wyższym niż normalnie głosem. Harry mimowolnie porównał go do delfina piszczącego zalotnie w czasie godów.

Lucas oparł się poufale na ramieniu Emiyi i uśmiechnął się znów, tym razem otwarcie, ukazując przy tym dwa rzędy swoich olśniewających zębów. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos okazał się całkowitym przeciwieństwem głosu _„Hrabi Obrażalskiego"_; był głęboki i ciepły. _–_ Masz swoje zaklęcie, Harry.

Otoczyli ciasnym półkolem blat, na którym leżał sztylet. Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały z ekscytacji, gdy raz po raz czytał zanotowane pochyłym, niedbałym pismem Emiyi słowa czaru. Uniósł prawą dłoń, w której mocno ściskał różdżkę i, wykonując trudny do określenia, owalny ruch, wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Z końca patyka wydobyła się kolejna, czarna i dusząca chmura dymu. Emiya roześmiał się w głos, przepędzając ją dłonią. Po kilku sekundach zawtórował mu Lucas, a także Harry, gdy tylko przełknął gorzki smak upokorzenia.

- To nic, Pottuś. – Uspokoił go Emiya, trzymając się za brzuch. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, a jego niebieskie oczy były wielkie i wyglądały, jakby miały zaraz pochłonąć całą jego twarz, a tuż potem także to pomieszczenie i wszystkich w nim obecnych. Harry zauważył, że jego policzki były zapadnięte, a pod tymi dziwnymi oczami znajdowały się ciemne cienie. To samo dojrzał na twarzy Lucasa i naraz ogarnęła go fala wdzięczności za ich ciężką pracę, którą włożyli w spełnienie jego prośby.

- To może po prostu my to zrobimy? – spytał Adams, obdarowując Harry'ego łagodnym wygięciem warg, które miało na celu ukryć ziewnięcie. – I będziemy mogli iść spać.

Emiya machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką, jakby sen był ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował. – Jak chcecie. Tylko sprawdźmy, czy to wreszcie zadziała.

Ostatecznie to właśnie Lucas wykonał zaklęcie. Z jego różdżki wydostała się delikatna, migotliwa mgiełka, która otuliła sztylet niczym kokon. Jej odrywające się kawałki, wciąż błyszcząc i przyciągając wzrok, wznosiły się w górę, pod niskim sufitem formując najpierw kulę, a potem popielatą głowę. Powoli ukazywał się nos, wystające kości policzkowe, żywe oczy i, gdy widmo nabrało koloru, również długie, czarne włosy. Z początku Harry nie mógł rozpoznać w zjawie człowieka, gdy jednak czar zaczął do głowy dobudowywać smukłą sylwetkę, a sama twarz przestała falować niczym poruszona woda i okazała się lekko spłaszczona, jak u mopsa, wreszcie i ten fragment układanki wpadł na swoje miejsce.

_Pansy Parkinson. _

Przygryzł wargę i poklepał Lucasa i Emiyę po plecach. Szybko im podziękował, obiecując poinformować ich o postępach w śledztwie, nie zważając już nawet na to, że przecież Adams nie pracował dla Ministerstwa, więc nie był uprawniony do uzyskiwania podobnych informacji.

Wybiegł przez drzwi, niemal strącając z nóg kogoś stojącego mu na drodze, ale nie miał głowy do tego, by sprawdzić, kto to był.

~~...~~

Pansy siedziała na końcu długiej komnaty w domu swego męża. Prowadzeni do niej byli przez zasuszonego, wyjątkowo włochatego skrzata domowego, który zacierał dłonie tak, jakby szykował im niesamowicie złośliwą niespodziankę. Harry starał się go ignorować, trzymając się kilka kroków za Ronem i obserwując przyglądające się im twarze portretów.

Ślizgonka wstała, gdy tylko dojrzała rudą czuprynę _zdrajcy krwi_ w swoim domu. Harry zza pleców przyjaciela zauważył, że skrzywiła się mimowolnie, a następnie szybko przywołała na twarz wyraz chłodnej uprzejmości. Dopiero gdy zbliżyli się na odległość dwóch metrów, Pansy oderwała wzrok od Rona i spojrzała na Harry'ego. W jej postawie nastąpiła nagła zmiana. Dziewczyna skurczyła się, przyłożyła dłoń do ust, jakby powstrzymując wymioty i poczęła ciężko oddychać. Gdy się wyprostowała, jej oczy zasnute były mleczną mgiełką, a ona mierzyła w nich różdżką, szybko mrugając.

- Harry… Potter… - powiedziała zduszonym głosem, na jej czoło wstąpił perlisty pot. Wciąż oddychała z trudnością, jakby z czymś walcząc. Jej dłoń drżała pod ciężarem różdżki. Harry podjął decyzję w ułamku sekundy i dał znak Ronowi. _Poczekajmy na rozwój wydarzeń_. Poprawił rękaw szaty tak, by w każdej chwili móc rzucić zaklęcie tarczy. Pansy odetchnęła raz jeszcze zanim kontynuowała: - To ja zabiłam Petera Phillipsa.

Jej głowa chwiała się niczym dorodny pąk kwiatu na chudej łodyżce przy porywistym wietrze. Harry wątpił, że Pansy wciąż ich widzi; była bliska omdlenia - jej kolana uginały się pod wpływem wysiłku, który wkładała w przełamanie kontrolującego ją zaklęcia.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry cichym głosem, modląc się, by dziewczyna ze strachu lub z powodu nagłego otrzeźwienia nie wypaliła klątwą. Wciąż miała ich na celu.

Pansy roześmiała się niemal histerycznie, dysząc ciężko. – Był piękny. Czy to nie wystarczające wyjaśnienie?

Jej głos na końcu zdania przeszedł w pisk tak wysoki, że aż sama potrząsnęła głową. Gdy ją uniosła, jej oczy były czyste, czarne niczym węgiel i skupione na aurorach. Jej twarz wyrażała zdumienie, jakby nie wiedziała, jak się tu znaleźli. A potem opadła wyczerpana na gruby, zapewne skandalicznie drogi dywan.

Przez sen mamrotała cicho słowa _piękny_ i _Draco._

_~~...~~  
><em>

Wyszli w milczeniu z sali Pansy Parkinson w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga. Już wysłali wiadomość do Emiyi, żeby zajął się nią, gdy tylko uda mu się odespać te dwa dni, które włożył w odnalezienie zaklęcia. Harry opadł na krzesło tuż przed drzwiami do pokoju Pansy. Ron tymczasem wyprawił się w głąb korytarza, by zdobyć kawę. Nie mogli ruszyć się stąd, dopóki Ministerstwo nie przyśle zmienników do pilnowania Parkinson. Istniała możliwość, że ktoś, kto ją zaczarował, wróci, by usunąć jej wspomnienia, zranić lub zabić.

Ze ściany wybiegła nagle biała myszka. Harry'ego już prawie nie dziwiło to, że widzi białe myszki. Był zmęczony, bolała go głowa, a myśli wirowały, uparcie próbując znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Nie był dla niego zaskoczeniem także fakt, że myszka ta otworzyła malutki pyszczek i cichutko, nieśmiałym głosikiem spytała:

- Harry Potter?

Nawet przytaknął jej ruchem głowy. Myszka poruszyła wąsikami, rozejrzała się po korytarzu, patrząc najpierw w prawo a następnie w lewo, aż wreszcie odezwała się znów, równie cicho i piskliwie:

- Trzecie morderstwo, aurorze Potter. Apteka _Smocza Krew_ przy Nokturnie.

**Koniec części VIII.**


	9. 9

**_Z tym rozdziałem miałam więcej problemów niż z innymi. Nie wiem, czy to przez treść, czy może wrodzone lenistwo._**

**_Ach, byłabym zapomniała: wprowadziłam fragment dotyczący dzieciństwa Emiyi i Lucasa. Nie jestem jednak pewna, czy jest to interesujące dla czytelnika, ponieważ i Emiya, i Lucas są moimi własnymi, wymyślonymi postaciami. Ich historia nie jest aż tak ważna dla samej fabuły i mogłaby po prostu zostać opowiedziana przez któregoś z bohaterów, dlatego chciałabym poznać wasze zdanie na ten temat :D_**

**_Miłego czytania._**

* * *

><p><em>Dwóch chłopców biega po rozległym, uporządkowanym ogrodzie, przylegającym do majestatycznego, kamiennego dworku. Wymachują dziecięcymi różdżkami, zataczając coraz to szersze kręgi i nie przejmując się pierwszymi kroplami nadchodzącego sierpniowego deszczu. Ten wyższy, uciekając przed swoim towarzyszem, chowa się za idealnie przystrzyżonym klombem, pnącym się swoimi zielonymi gałązkami wysoko, w stronę nieba, poza zasięg wzroku młodych czarodziejów. <em>

_- Łap mnie, Emiya! – krzyczy, zagłębiając się w przytłaczający ogromem labirynt żywopłotów. Jego brązowe włosy podskakują pod wpływem wiatru, a dwa rzędy białych zębów lśnią w słońcu niczym łańcuchy drobnych perełek._

_Emiya biegnie za nim na swoich krótkich, serdelkowatych nóżkach, mocno ściskając w spoconej ręce wyślizgującą się różdżkę. Chce zawołać Lucasa, poprosić, by chwilę poczekał, ale nie jest w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa. Płuca bolą go z powodu wysiłku, a jego oddechy są krótkie i urywane. W końcu staje gwałtownie w miejscu. Jest wykończony, a na dodatek Lucas właśnie zniknął mu z oczu. Gorące łzy złości i frustracji spływają ciurkiem po jego policzkach. Kiedy się pochyla, kapią żałośnie na jego koszulkę, ściekając po okrągłym, przypominającym kartofel nosie, który jest co kilkadziesiąt sekund wycierany za pomocą rękawa._

_- Luuucas! – woła rozpaczliwie, pociągając jeszcze kilka razy nosem W końcu zza jednego z klombów wybiega wyższy z chłopców. Doskakuje wtedy do Emiyi, przyciąga za ramiona do siebie i, klepiąc go niezdarnie prawą łopatkę, prowadzi go w kierunku dominującego nad okolicą dworku. Ociera dłonią mokrą od łez twarz przyjaciela, który wciąż pochlipuje cicho. Gdy Emiya się uspokaja, zaczyna nerwowo miąć rękaw szaty Lucasa. – Nie chcę iść tam bez ciebie._

_Lucas jeszcze raz przeciera ręką umorusaną wymieszanym z łzami błotem twarz chłopca. – Tata mówi, że to tylko rok. A poza tym, będziesz przecież przyjeżdżać na święta!_

_Emiya uśmiecha się lekko, jednocześnie przygryzając wargę i przeciągając dłoń przez czarne włosy. Pada deszcz._

_Miesiąc później, gdy Emiya żegna się z Lucasem i wsiada do pociągu, także pada deszcz._

_~~...~~  
><em>

Nim udaje mu się wreszcie dotrzeć na Pokątną, jest już ciemno. Mała apteka na rogu Pokątnej i Nokturnu wygląda niczym zasłonięta woalką mroku i tajemniczości. Choć Harry już wyrósł z lęku przed atmosferą grozy panującą w takich miejscach, i tak poczuł teraz, że włoski na karku stają mu dęba. Ruszył szybciej przed siebie, kierując się w stronę majaczącego punktu światła.

- Aurorze Potter. – Cho powitała go skinięciem głowy i poprowadziła do środka. Harry rozejrzał się po chłodnym wnętrzu apteki, zaledwie jedno spojrzenie poświęcając wysokim półkom pełnym ingrediencji, których część zapewne znajdowała się na skraju legalności, natomiast dłuższą chwilę przypatrując się ułożonym pod ścianą w pozycji siedzącej zwłokom aptekarza i wiszącemu nad jego głową obrazowi.

_Nadzieja_.

Czarne płótno przez chwilę migotało, aż wreszcie ujawniło swą prawdziwą zawartość. Obraz wciąż był ciemny, lecz można było wyraźnie dojrzeć w oddali rysy Hogwartu. Na pierwszym planie stał były więzień, wciąż umęczony, wychudzony i potargany, ale szczęśliwy, choć odwrócony do widza plecami. _Harry_ wiedział, że więzień ten był szczęśliwy, ponieważ po raz pierwszy od dwunastu lat mógł spojrzeć na białe światło księżyca w nowiu i pomyśleć: _tak, teraz jestem prawdziwie wolny_.

Harry spuścił wzrok, mrugając energicznie, a następnie przyjrzał się ciału zamordowanego, by odwrócić swoją uwagę od szczypiących oczu. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Cho, dając jej znak, by podała mu akta mężczyzny.

Był to Thomas Night, dziewiętnastoletni asystent aptekarza. Ukończył Hogwart przed dwoma laty z wybitnymi wynikami. A teraz jego kruczoczarne włosy okalały miękką ramą jego martwą twarz. Nawet Harry musiał przyznać, że chłopak był przystojny. Cho także patrzyła na twarz Thomasa z wypisanym na twarzy żalem i złością. _Nie zasługiwał na śmierć, dopiero rozpoczynając życie, _zdawała się mówić.

- Znaleźliśmy przy nim coś jeszcze – powiedział Nathan, wypuszczając z dłoni aparat, który zakołysał się na założonym na jego szyję sznurku. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wydobywając z niej małą, żółtą, samoprzylepną karteczkę. – Była przyklejona do jego czoła.

Harry podniósł drżącą dłoń. Przez kilka sekund patrzył Nathanowi w oczy, a potem wypuścił powoli oddech i odwrócił kartkę zapisaną stroną do góry.

_Aurorze Potter, proszę przekazać moje gratulacje Adamsowi._

Zacisnął zęby, całym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymując się przed zmięciem karteczki w twardą kulkę i spaleniem jej nad płomieniem świecy.

- Bezczelny – wydusił, nie reagując na zdziwione spojrzenia, rzucane mu przez Nathana i Cho. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając wskazówek. Ostatnio, przy Peterze Philipsie, znaleźli smoczą krew i aptekarską fiolkę. Teraz też coś musiało być. – Przyczyna śmierci?

Cho zmarszczyła brwi i wygładziła swoje szaty – jej nerwowy gest. – Analitycy nic nie znaleźli. Powinien żyć, a jednak jego serce nie pracuje.

Harry pokiwał głową. Zgadzało się to z wcześniejszymi morderstwami. – A bębenki?

- Pęknięte – odpowiedział Nathan, obchodząc zwłoki. Harry podążył za nim. Tam, w ręce ofiary, znajdowała się ich wskazówka.

Mała, brązowa doniczka, wypełniona po brzegi ziemią. Sterczała z niej roślinka, której nikt z ich trójki wcześniej nie widział. Miała krótką, zieloną łodyżkę, z której wyrastały pnące się ku górze, żółtawe kielichy. Te na samym wierzchu przeradzały się w biało-różowe płatki.

Ot wskazówka.

~~...~~

Z samego rana Emiya wraz z Harrym udali się do szpitala, gdzie spotkali się z przytomną już Pansy. Powoli zagłębiając się w jej umysł odnaleźli cztery obręcze, skonstruowane w ten sam sposób, co te, które ominęli w umyśle Milicenty. Pod pierwszą krył się obraz wielkiego, nieznanego Harry'emu drzewa, które Emiya nazwał „Draceną Smoczą", z której w Ameryce południowej uzyskiwano „smoczą krew" – substancję używaną jako barwnik w lutnictwie.

Drugi pierścień krył wizję filigranowego sztyletu, który posłużył Harry'emu, Lucasowi i Emiyi do dotarcia do Pansy. Przełamanie trzeciego okręgu odsłoniło dużą salę z dziewięcioma obrazami, z który tym razem dwa już były odkryte i widoczne, jeden odsłonięty, lecz tonący w mroku, a płótna pozostałych zasłonięte grubymi, czerwonymi kotarami.

Za czwartą obręczą, tak jak się spodziewali, ukryty był wizerunek dziewiętnastoletniego chłopca, którego wieczór wcześniej znaleziono martwego w aptece „Smocza Krew".

~~...~~

- Emiya, jak długo znasz Lucasa? – spytał, gdy znajdowali się już w laboratorium w Ministerstwie. Harry przycupnął sobie na niskim krzesełku obok kociołków, a Emiya krzątał się po pomieszczeniu z dziwną miną. Andersona znów nie było.

- Hmmm? - mruknął w odpowiedzi Emiya, przelewając coś z jednej fiolki do drugiej. Harry patrzył na niego niepewnie, obawiając się wybuchu. Przy Emiyi nigdy nic nie wiadomo. – Mówiłeś coś?

- Pytam, czy można ufać Lucasowi. – Emiya spojrzał na niego sponad okularów, które w międzyczasie znalazły się na jego nosie, a które Harry widział pierwszy raz, a następnie zmarszczył brwi. Nagle podskoczył radośnie, a z flakonika, który trzymał, uniosła się delikatna chmurka różowego dymu, wyglądająca jak latająca wata cukrowa. Zatoczył w miejscu triumfalny obrót. Gdy zbliżył się do Harry'ego, bez ostrzeżenia wylał jej zawartość prosto na jego twarz. Harry zaczął prychać i pluć, jednocześnie energicznie przecierając oczy. Emiya tylko patrzył na niego z uśmiechem swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma, czekając najwyraźniej na jakieś efekty. Nic jednak się nie stało.

Gdy Harry doszedł wreszcie do siebie, ruchem różdżki sprawiając, że ciecz zniknęła, spojrzał na Emiyę z urazą. Ten wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w stronę blatu, odstawiając wszystkie fiolki na właściwe miejsca.

- Miałem to sprawdzić na Andersonie – powiedział w końcu. Różowa mgiełka, która wyleciała wcześniej ze szklanego pojemnika, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Pozostawiła po sobie silny, słodki zapach. Emiya zauważył ściągnięty nos Harry'ego i roześmiał się radośnie. – To ty tak pachniesz!

Harry powąchał materiał swojej szaty, znów się krzywiąc. Zazgrzytał zębami, kiedy wszelkie jego próby usunięcia zapachu spełzły na niczym. Emiya wciąż zanosił się śmiechem.

- Rozumiem, że to jakaś kara za podważanie wiarygodności Lucasa? – zapytał obrażonym tonem, starając się odkleić różdżkę od palców. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że choć różowa, gęsta ciecz zniknęła, wciąż cały się klei.

Emiya okręcił się wokół własnej osi, jego biały, laboratoryjny kitel (który Harry, tak jak okulary, widział po raz pierwszy) zatoczył koło wraz z nim. A potem, wymachując rękami, wydał z siebie głośne, piskliwe: _AHA!_ Harry przyglądał mu się spode łba, na co Emiya przewrócił oczyma.

- Pokaż kwiatek, dam ci… - Tu urwał, starając się znaleźć rym. Ostatecznie zrezygnował i dokończył: - Całusa!

Harry parsknął, ale i tak wyczarował w powietrzu małą doniczkę z dziwnym kwiatkiem, znalezioną dzień wcześniej przy ciele zamordowanego. Emiya wpatrywał się w roślinkę dłuższą chwilę, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. Nagle skrzywił się i zmierzył ją oburzonym wzrokiem.

- No cóż, jak widać nie jestem cudotwórcą – stwierdził, wyginając usta w podkówkę i sprawiając wrażenie niezwykle niezadowolonego. – Powinieneś zobaczyć się z Longbottomem.

- Znasz Neville'a? – Emiya jedynie obruszył się na to pytanie, wciąż nie kryjąc zawiedzenia swoją nieznajomością rośliny. – To może powiesz mi, jak się tego pozbyć? – dopytywał się Harry, wskazując na klejące dłonie i pachnącą słodko szatę.

Emiya lekceważącym ruchem ręki odprawił Harry'ego bez odpowiedzi.

**Koniec części IX.**


	10. 10

_Ostatnimi czasy trochę się zablokowałam pisarsko. Jest to straszne uczucie; chce się pisać, wręcz ciągnie autora do pustych, białych kartek wordowskich plików, ale nie może wydusić z siebie jednego, sensownie zbudowanego zdania. Mam nadzieję, że ten epizod jest przynajmniej chwilowo za mną._

_Dlatego:_  
><strong><em>Miłego czytania.<em>**

* * *

><p>Niebo było jasne, rozciągało się szeroką błękitną wstęgą nad spieczonymi błoniami Hogwartu. Tafla jeziora w pełnym słońcu wyglądała niczym lustro, otulone miękką ramą żółtawej trawy. Korony drzew Zakazanego Lasu poruszały się bezgłośnie pod wpływem lekkiego wiatru, przenoszącego także z miejsca na miejsce zabłąkaną foliową torebkę, przytarganą tu przez podmuchy zapewne aż z Hogsmeade.<p>

Wszystko wydawało się ciche i puste. Dla Harry'ego była to jednak cisza przed burzą.

Przeciął opuszczone błonia, wpatrując się w wysokie wieże zamku. Zmaltretowana przez prażące słońce trawa uginała się i chrzęściła pod jego stopami. Widział już błyszczące odbitym światłem szklarnie i krzątający się w jednej z nich czarny kształt. Przyspieszył kroku.

Kiedy powietrze przeszył dźwięk ostrego, głośnego brzęczenia, drzwi szklarni otworzyły się, ukazując szeroką sylwetkę Neville'a. Jego koszula miała podwinięte rękawy, a spodnie wisiały luźno na biodrach, ukazując opalony pas skóry na brzuchu. Neville uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu, a następnie szybko wytarł czarne od ziemi dłonie o materiał dżinsów i podciągnął je za szlufki do góry. Gdy Harry podszedł bliżej zauważył, że na czole jego przyjaciela perli się pot, a cały tył jego koszuli jest mokry. Musiał pracować w szklarni od samego rana.

- Cześć, Harry! – Neville podał mu rękę, drugą poklepując go po plecach. Kiedy Harry spytał go, czy mu nie przeszkadza, Neville roześmiał się. – Jasne, że nie! Rozsadzam mandragory dla drugoklasistów.

Weszli do środka i Harry'ego natychmiast uderzyła fala gorąca. Nagrzana szklarnia. Świetnie.

- Co tam u Hanny, Nev? – spytał, pociągając za ciasno przylegający do jego szyi kołnierzyk. W końcu westchnął i rozpiął szatę oraz kilka guzików koszuli. Potem przypomniał sobie, że jest czarodziejem i rzucił zaklęcie ochładzające. Poczuł się, jakby połknął kilkanaście kostek lodu. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, dziękując Merlinowi, że Neville stoi odwrócony do niego plecami, porządkując coś na jednym z długich stolików. Ponad jego ramieniem zauważył stojące rzędami na blacie skrzynki, w których w linii rosło kilka małych, kępiastych roślinek o czerwonych liściach. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie lekcję zielarstwa. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zastanawiając się, czy to dobry pomysł, by dla bezpieczeństwa wyczarować sobie parę nauszników.

- Hanna jest w ciąży – wyznał nagle Neville i Harry zapomniał o wszelkich swoich zmartwieniach, dotyczących mandragor. Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Gratulacje, Neville.

Ślub Hanny Abbott i Neville'a tuż po wojnie był dla wszystkich zaskoczeniem. Ona była cichą, nieśmiałą dziewczynką z krótkimi blond warkoczykami. Zawsze trzymała się na uboczu, czy to w czasie lekcji czy podczas spotkań GD. On może i był cichy i nieśmiały, ale drugą wojnę z Voldemortem spędził w pierwszym szeregu, uczestnicząc w wyprawie do Ministerstwa Magii, reaktywując GD i zdobywając sławę po odcięciu głowy Nagini. W dodatku nigdy wcześniej nie widywano ich razem.

Okazało się jednak, że pasują do siebie niczym dwie części tej samej układanki. Kochali zielarstwo, byli lojalni, sprawiedliwi i wyrozumiali. Hanna wykupiła od Toma „Dziurawy Kocioł" i pogodziła się z tym, że Neville większość swojego czasu będzie spędzał w Hogwarcie. Ułożyli sobie życie.

Gdy mówiono im, że mimo wszystko podjęli decyzję o małżeństwie zbyt szybko, Neville odpowiadał cierpliwie, że później to za późno. Jak widać wojna także daje dobre lekcje.

- Dzięki. – Jego uśmiech rozjaśnił szklarnię niczym drugie słońce. Harry westchnął po raz kolejny i powachlował się ręką. Grzywka przykleiła mu się do twarzy. – No dobrze. Koniec pogaduszek – powiedział, zacierając ręce i opierając się plecami o stół. – Co dla mnie masz?

Harry wyjął różdżkę i przywołał tajemniczą roślinkę. Doniczka zawisła w powietrzu, obracając się niczym mały zabawkowy bąk. Powoli zwalniała, wytracając impet. W końcu całkowicie się zatrzymała i popłynęła przez gęste, gorące powietrze w stronę Neville'a.

- Znaleźliśmy to przy ostatniej ofierze – przyznał Harry, obserwując twarz przyjaciela, która na razie nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Poczuł niepokój. A co jeśli nawet Neville nie będzie wiedział, czym jest ta roślina?

Neville przypatrywał się roślince uważnie, a następnie potarł policzek, rozmazując na nim smugi ziemi. – To chyba ostryż. – Poczłapał w stronę biurka i wyciągnął jedną z grubych ksiąg, leżących w jego kącie. Przygryzł wargę i przerzucił kilka kartek. Dotarł już niemal do środka, gdy ją zatrzasnął i pokiwał głową. – Tak, to ostryż. Nie byłem na początku pewien, ponieważ to roślina mugoli. Bylina z rodziny imbirowatych.

- Użycie? – zapytał, myśli wirowały mu w głowie. Mugolska roślinka i pęknięte bębenki jakoś nie chciały ze sobą współpracować.

- Stosuje się go w medycynie. Przyspiesza gojenie ran, ma właściwości przeciwwirusowe, przeciwbakteryjne i przeciwgrzybiczne – odpowiedział szybko Neville. – Nazywa się go także szafranicą lub żółcieniem.

Harry otarł z czoła pot i przeczesał włosy. Koszulka przykleiła mu się do pleców, w ustach miał sucho. Uśmiechnął się jednak z wdzięcznością do Neville'a, jeszcze raz mu pogratulował i dopiero wtedy wyszedł z sauny, którą była szklarnia. Natychmiast orzeźwił go wiatr.

A więc ostryż.

~~...~~

Dom Ginny pachniał zupą pomidorową, kotem i zmywaczem do paznokci. Był mały i cichy, jeśliby nie liczyć głośnego miauczenia domagającej się uwagi Brandy. Kiedy wszedł do środka, zatopiła swoje długie pazury w jego spodniach, podniósł ją więc na ręce i opadł na obitą czerwoną skórą kanapę. Ginny wpadła do pokoju po kilku sekundach, bosa i potargana.

- Ach, to tylko ty – wydusiła, trzymając się dłonią za serce. Miała na sobie długi biały t-shirt i wyglądała, jakby zapomniała założyć spodnie. Jednak kiedy podniosła ręce nad głowę, by związać krótkie włosy w kitkę, koszulka podwinęła się do góry ukazując krótkie szorty. Jej paznokcie u nóg miały kolor krwistej czerwieni, takiej jak płaszczyk dziewczynki z jego snu. – Krzycz jak wchodzisz!

– Krzyczysz za nas dwoje. – W odpowiedzi tylko prychnęła i potrząsnęła głową. Wtedy coś zauważył. – Nowa fryzura?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego i odgarnęła zabłąkany kosmyk z twarzy. Gdy się schyliła, reszta włosów wysunęła się z kucyka, a gumka spadła na podłogę. Westchnęła z udręką.

- Jest koszmarna. Jak mam pracować z tym – tu ostentacyjnie uniosła w górę kępkę krótkich włosów. – wpadającym mi ciągle do oczu?

Harry wstał z kanapy, zapominając o Brandy. Spadła z jego kolan, głośno miaucząc. Uderzyła go w nogę ogonem w wyrazie niezadowolenia. Harry jednak nie przejął się jej humorami, podszedł do Ginny i położył dłonie na jej policzkach. Delikatnie uniósł jej głowę.

- Wyglądasz pięknie – powiedział i pocałował ją w czoło. Ginny niemal mruczała, musiała się tego nauczyć od swojej kotki. Sekundy później jednak wzięła się w garść, wyprostowała i uwolniła z kojącego uścisku.

- Ugotowałam zupę. – Położyła dłonie na biodrach tak, że wyglądała niemal jak jej matka, gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. – Chcesz trochę?

Kiwnął w zamyśleniu głową. Ginny była zawsze podobna do Molly. Taka odważna, silna, dzielna. A jednocześnie całkowicie od Molly różna. Pani Weasley poznała Artura, tuż po szkole wyszła za niego za mąż, założyła dom, urodziła i wychowała siódemkę dzieci, przeżyła dwie wojny, a teraz zajmuje się wnukami. Ginny natomiast straciła po wojnie całą pewność siebie. Kiedyś co rok miała innego chłopaka, teraz czuła, że brakuje jej tego, czego pragnie najbardziej: miłości. Jednego jednak była pewna, tego rodzaju miłości, którego potrzebuje, nie chce i nie dostanie od Harry'ego.

Wiedząc jednak, jak bardzo zależy Ginny na odzyskaniu pewności siebie (i po epizodzie z farbowaniem włosów na blond – największy błąd w jej życiu tuż po użyciu dziennika Riddle'a, jak sama przyznała), starał się zwracać uwagę na te małe drobiazgi, jak nowa fryzura czy ubrania. Zazwyczaj mu nie wychodziło. Ginny jednak doceniała jego troskę.

- Idziesz czy nie? – Po zdaniu nastąpiła długa sekwencja tłukących się naczyń. Długa cisza; Harry wstał i z niepokojem podążał w stronę kuchni, a potem głośne: - Nic mi nie jest!

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Wiesz, ze Hanna jest w ciąży?

Znów dźwięk rozbijanych talerzy i ciche, mamrotane pod nosem przekleństwa. – Z Nevillem?

- A z kim innym? – spytał, wchodząc do jasno oświetlonej kuchni. Zatrzymał się w progu i zamrugał. Żadnych porcelanowych skorupek, zero stłuczonego szkła. Ginny stała przy kuchence i różdżką wprawiała w ruch mieszająca w garnku łyżkę. Zmarszczył brwi.

Usiadł przy stole, a dziewczyna postawiła przed nim talerz pełen parującej zupy. Zauważył, że uśmiecha się triumfalnie kącikiem ust, gdy myślała, ze nie patrzy. Cwaniara.

- Jeśli to będzie córeczka, Neville obiecał dać jej na imię Ginewra.

Ginny wypuściła talerz z ręki. Pomidorowa, którą do niego nalewała, rozlała się po podłodze, niosąc za sobą drobinki grubego, białego fajansu. Spojrzała na niego ze złością kątem oka, zaklęciem naprawiając wyrządzone szkody. Potem koniec różdżki wycelowała w niego. – Harry Jamesie Potterze, mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, jak dobre były moje upiorogacki.

~~...~~

Ulica Pokątna była niemal pusta. Niespodziewane zjawisko, jak na ostatni tydzień sierpnia. Harry przewidywał jednak, że za chwilę wszystko wróci do normy – właśnie przestał padać ulewny deszcz i kramarze powoli wypychali wózki na ich prawowite miejsca, zdejmując z nich wcześniej Imperviusa. Powietrze było chłodne i naozonowane, wreszcie zakończyły się parzące upały ostatnich dni. Odetchnął głęboko i upewnił się, że Ron za nim idzie, oglądając się przez ramię.

Gdy Ron zauważył jego spojrzenie, odkleił nos od szyby wystawowej sklepu z miotłami i dogonił go szybkim krokiem. Zignorował fakt, że Harry przewrócił oczyma. – Więc ostryż, tak? Nasza tajemnicza roślinka?

Ktoś za nimi przestąpił z nogi na nogę, Harry poznał to po szumie szaty. Postanowił zignorować natręta, myśląc, że to ktoś, kto zechce poprosić go o autograf. Nie takie rzeczy zdarzały się już na Pokątnej.

- Neville mówił, że używa się go w lekach – powiedział, przeczesując włosy ręką. Przyklejała się do nich wilgotna mgiełka, unosząca się w powietrzu. Zaczynały przez to oklapywać i wpadać mu do oczu. – Przychodzi ci coś na myśl?

Usłyszał podążające za nimi ciche skrzypienie kół rdzewiejącego wózka. Gdy już miał się odwrócić, dźwięk nagle ucichł. Zatrzymał się jak wryty, Ron z zaskoczeniem przystanął tuż obok niego. Pocierając ręką kark i muskając przydługie, rude włosy, obrzucił ulicę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Coś się stało, Harry?

Harry jednak wpatrywał się w posiwiałą czarownicę, ugiętą pod ciężarem wieku. Opierała się ciężko o uchwyt wózka, cienkimi strumieniami wody z różdżki podlewając doniczki z małymi kwiatkami. Harry wykonał widoczny tylko dla Rona gest ręką, mówiący mu, by poczekał. Sam podszedł bliżej kobiety, która popatrzyła na niego wodnistymi, brązowymi oczami. Od razu wyczuła w nim klienta; wyprostowała się, prezentując ustawione w równych rzędach ceramiczne, ozdobione delikatnymi wzorkami doniczki i ich zawartość – czarną ziemię, z której wyrastały małe, smukłe kwiatki z kielichowatymi płatkami, na krańcach zmieniającymi kolor z zielonego na różowy.

Posłała mu uprzejmy uśmiech i ruchem dłoni zachęciła do podejścia jeszcze bliżej. – Kurkuma, młody panie. Bardzo tanio. Sykl za sztukę.

Harry spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem. – To ostryż?

- Tak, tak. Kurkuma, młody panie. Tanio. Może być dwadzieścia knutów. – Jej głos był słaby, ale natarczywy. Była niczym sęp, który odnalazł cel. Już wyciągała uschniętą rękę, by złapać go za przegub, lecz nagle drzwi restauracji, przy której stali, otworzyły się z rozmachem, niosąc za sobą ciche pobrzękiwanie dzwoneczka. Z wnętrza wraz z ciepłem i zapachem indyjskich potraw wydostał się wysoki, chudy mężczyzna. Rona nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem, jednak gdy zobaczył Harry'ego, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Wąskie usta uformowały coś w rodzaju wielkiego „O".

- Harry Potter – szepnął, sięgając do kieszeni i wyszarpując różdżkę. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych nie wycelował jej w Harry'ego, lecz w siebie. – Nie pójdę do Azkabanu!

- Spokojnie, nikt nie chcę cię wsadzić do Azkabanu, Nott – zapewnił Harry, przypominając sobie chorowitego Ślizgona, z którym w Hogwarcie miał eliksiry. Teodor Nott. Thomas Night. Powoli podniósł ręce, pokazując Nottowi puste dłonie. – Nie rób nic…

- To ja zabiłem Thomasa! – wykrzyknął rozpaczliwym tonem, jego ręka trzymająca różdżkę gwałtownie zadrżała. – Avada Ke…

- Drętwota – powiedział ktoś znudzonym głosem i Nott opadł na ziemię w rozbłysku czerwonego światła. Harry'emu ukazał się Ron, skrzywiony na widok bezwładnego ciała. – Ślizgoni to idioci.

Harry posłał mu spojrzenie pod tytułem _„I mnie to mówisz?"_, a następnie przeniósł Teodora na wyczarowane nosze i aportował się do Ministerstwa wraz z Ronem.

**Koniec części X.**


	11. 11

_To ostatni rozdział przed wakacjami. Powinnam wrócić mniej więcej w połowie sierpnia, więc do usłyszenia za półtora miesiąca. Miłego wypoczynku._

**_I miłego czytania._**

* * *

><p>Mała klitka, nazywana szczodrze przez Emiyę laboratorium, znów wypełniona była po brzegi ludźmi. Choć jej oryginalnym przeznaczeniem było pomieścić dwójkę pracowników wraz z niezbędnym im sprzętem, teraz na niewielkiej powierzchni tłoczyły się cztery osoby. Trzy z nich starały się ponadto trzymać z daleka od strzelających snopami czarnych iskier kociołków.<p>

- Anderson, wypad – rozkazał Emiya, nie podnosząc wzroku znad przeglądanych akt. Nos miał zmarszczony, a układ jasnych brwi wyrażał pełne skupienie. Anderson przez chwilę wyglądał na zmieszanego, jakby bezpośredniość nakazu go zdziwiła, lecz jednocześnie wciąż zamierzał się spierać. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że zostałby bezwzględnie przegłosowany, wyszedł więc z pokoju, omiatając peleryną zakurzoną podłogę.

W pomieszczeniu zostały już tylko trzy osoby. Dwie odetchnęły, jakby dopiero teraz do środka napłynęło niezbędne dla tej czynności powietrze. Jedna, wciąż zaczytana, nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie.

W końcu Harry westchnął i zwrócił się w stronę Lucasa. –W imieniu Ministerstwa jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc.

Wbrew przewidywaniom Harry'rego, Adams skrzywił się na te słowa i podrapał dłonią po karku, unikając jego wzroku. Emiya prychnął znad akt, zamknął je z głośnym klapnięciem i rzucił na blat. Prześlizgnęły się po złotej powierzchni i spadły na podłogę.

- Wszyscy wiemy, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Pottuś – oznajmił, klepiąc Lucasa w ramię. Ten zrobił jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwą minę. – Nie chcesz go tu. Nie znasz go i jest cywilem.

Adams pokiwał głową, zrezygnowany. Powoli przecisnął się w stronę drzwi, a gdy nikt go nie zatrzymał, podążył w ślad za Andersonem. Przypominał Harry'emu kopnięte szczenię. Wymamrotał ciche „_przykro mi"_, które nawet nie doszło do uszu Lucasa.

- Nie martw się tak! – krzyknął Emiya za oddalającą się sylwetką. – W końcu masz dozgonną wdzięczność Ministerstwa!

Harry przewrócił oczyma i uderzył go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy. Emiya zamknął za sobą drzwi i uniósł jedną brew. Harry pomasował skronie: - Ile ty masz lat?

Emiya jednak obrócił się tylko w miejscu, na jego twarzy zagościł zwyczajowy uśmieszek. Wycelował w Harry'ego wskazujący palec. – Pytaj – zażądał, obchodząc złoty blat i lewitując akta na jego gładką powierzchnię. Harry zamilkł, przypatrując mu się podejrzliwie, na co Emiya dodał z rozdrażnieniem: - Dopóki nie zapytasz, nie będziemy mogli pracować.

- Lucas to twój brat? - Ciekawość w końcu przeważyła i Harry aż pochylił się w stronę Emiyi, by upewnić się, że dosłyszy odpowiedź. Przez zaledwie kilka sekund Emiya uśmiechał się promiennie, a potem znów prychnął i znienacka, jednym szybkim ruchem ręki, którego Potter powinien się spodziewać, sypnął tajemniczym proszkiem prosto w twarz Harry'ego.

Twarde drobinki odbiły się od jego skóry i zamieniły w ciężką, czarną mgiełkę. Zaczął się dusić, ściśniętym paniką gardłem łapał rozpaczliwe oddechy, rękoma wymachiwał w powietrzu, próbując znaleźć oparcie. Jego dłoń musnęła uspokajająco chłodny blat. Gdy jednak spróbował zaczerpnąć powietrze przez nos, jego płuca przeszedł kłujący ból, w uszach zagwizdało ciśnienie i omal ponownie zaczął panikować. Jedynie świadomość, że Emiya nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy, pozwoliła mu wyciszyć się i odetchnąć przez usta. Tlen popędził siateczką żył do mózgu, rozjaśniając umysł.

Uniósł powieki, by zobaczyć wiszącego nad nim niczym postać z koszmarów i wpatrującego się w niego ogromnymi z zaciekawienia oczyma Emiyę. Jego twarz była jednak niewyraźna, jakby patrzył na nią przez zaparowaną szybę. Nagle zorientował się, co jest nie tak i uniósł drżącą rękę do twarzy. W miejscu, gdzie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia dwa lata znajdował się jego nos, nie było teraz nic. Pod palcami poczuł jedynie świeżą, obolałą i delikatną warstwę skóry, łączącą czoło i wargę.

Gdyby znajdował się teraz w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu niż laboratorium Emiyi, zwariowałby ze strachu. Zacząłby krzyczeć aż brakłoby mu powietrza, a potem krzyczałby już w ciszy, w czarnej pustce omdlałego umysłu. Ron też by panikował, może nawet zemdlałby wcześniej niż Harry.

Jednak znajdował się w jednym pomieszczeniu z Emiyą, a ostatnim razem, gdy go naprawdę rozgniewał, przez godzinę obserwował z bliska bez użycia mikroskopu życie pantofelków. Potem powrócił do normalnych rozmiarów. Jeszcze raz pomacał niepewnie miejsce, z którego kiedyś wyrastał nos.

- Pilnuj swoich interesów, Pottuś – zaskrzeczał Emiya, wciąż go obserwując, teraz jednak już bez entuzjazmu, lecz jedynie z klinicznym zainteresowaniem. Klasnął w ręce i obrócił się na pięcie, powracając do akt. Pod nosem wymamrotał: - Miał się wydłużyć. Choć tak jest lepiej. Może zapamięta…

Harry stał w ciszy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do oddychania tylko przez usta. Przypominało mu to o zimowych wieczorach spędzonych w komórce pod schodami, kiedy, wróciwszy do domu natarty śniegiem, nie mógł zaczerpnąć oddechu przez zakatarzony nos i nawet ukradkowe wycieranie go o rękaw nie pomagało. Z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę, ignorując nieprzyjemne drapanie w gardle i zwilżył językiem wyschnięte usta. Odchrząknął.

- Coś nowego u Notta? – spytał, jego głos był dziwnie niski. Zmrużył oczy i odetchnął głęboko, uspokajająco. Jego uwagę zwrócił ruch przy drzwiach. Ruch przy drzwiach zauważył, że zwrócił jego uwagę i stał się ruchem w drzwiach, a potem ruchem w laboratorium i okazał się, że całe to niepotrzebne zamieszanie to Anderson.

- I wtedy jeden z pałkarzy złamał kij – powiedział Emiya, jakby był w trakcie rozmowy z Harrym i zmierzył współpracownika błyszczącym złośliwością wzrokiem. – Powiedziałem: wezwijcie Andersona. Od 1877 można odbijać tłuczki młotkami.

Anderson posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie i przesunął się w głąb pomieszczenia. Harry natomiast wpatrywał się w Emiyę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i otwartymi ustami. – O co…?

Emiya uśmiechnął się do niego i wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Popchnął go nawet w stronę wind. Harry odwrócił się przez ramię. Emiya patrzył na niego poważnie, przygryzając wargę. – Wieczorem prześlę ci sową pełne sprawozdanie z przesłuchania Notta. Chyba wiem, jak zabija.

I zniknął za drzwiami.

~~...~~

Przeczesał dłonią przydługie czarne włosy, a potem poklepał się po policzku, by otrzeźwieć. Hermiona weszła do pokoju, z kuchni przynosząc zapach suszonych grzybów i spalonych ciasteczek. Miała nieszczęśliwą minę i spalony rąbek bluzki. Ron podążał za nią, w pełnym skupieniu lewitując trzy szklanki wypełnione po brzegi parującą herbatą. Najwyraźniej była ona dla Hermiony lekiem na wszystko.

Usiadła wygodnie w głębokim, miodowym fotelu, podkuliła pod siebie nogi i obiema dłońmi objęła kubek. – Dobrze, Harry. Jestem gotowa.

- A ciasteczka? – spytał złośliwie. Ron posłał mu błagalne spojrzenie, jednak Hermiona tylko westchnęła, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

- Wyrzuciłam je. – Podmuchała gorącą herbatę i upiła łyczek, głośno siorbiąc. Następnie odstawiła kubek na stojąca obok niej szafkę i usiadła po turecku, na opartej na kolanie ręce wspierając głowę. Zmrużyła oczy. – Strzelaj.

- Ron opowiadał ci o aresztowaniu Notta? – Hermiona kiwnęła na to pytanie głową i przygryzła wargę. Kontynuował: - Od razu poprosiłem Emiyę, by się nim zajął. Dziś, gdy poszedłem do laboratorium, Emiya powiedział mi, że wyśle mi sprawozdanie z przesłuchania i że chyba wie, jak morderca zabija ofiary.

Hermiona wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Kiedy obaj na nią spojrzeli, tylko machnęła ręką. – Przepraszam. Mów, mów.

Harry uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się, lecz już kilka sekund później uśmiech ten został zastąpiony zagubionym wyrazem twarzy. – Jednak jedyna wiadomość, jaką dostałem od Emiyi mówi, że Nott to tabula rasa i że odtworzenie jego pamięci może trochę potrwać.

- Czysta karta – wyszeptała Hermiona i posłała zagubione spojrzenie Ronowi, który poklepał ją po dłoni. – Ale czemu Emiya…

- Też się zastanawiam – przerwał jej Harry. Znów przeczesał palcami włosy, zostawiając je w nieładzie. – W pobliżu był tylko Anderson. Czemu miałby więc tak kręcić?

- Może podejrzewa, że Anderson jest szpiegiem – stwierdził niby od niechcenia Ron. Wstał ze swojego miejsca u boku Hermiony i zaczął wędrować po pokoju. – Jeśli wiedziałby, że Anderson przekazuje informacje mordercy, mógł chcieć zmylić trop. Anderson musiał wpaść w panikę, gdy dowiedział się, że Emiya jest na tropie.

Harry uderzył się w czoło. – Czemu wszyscy są ostatnio bardziej spostrzegawczy ode mnie? Znajdowaliśmy kolejne ciało zawsze tuż po odszyfrowaniu pozostawionych w umysłach wskazówek. Anderson mógł podsłuchać nas w każdym z tych wypadków.

- A jak ci idzie z Malfoyem? – Hermiona zmieniła nagle temat. Sięgnął po herbatę, by kupić sobie kilka sekund na przemyślenie odpowiedzi. Robił to już drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni; wydawało mu się jednak, że pierwsza rozmowa z Ronem i Hermioną, ta tuż po wystawie, odbyła się lata świetlne temu.

- Nie idzie mi – odpowiedział i od razu zaczął unikać wzroku przyjaciółki pewien, że odnajdzie w nim dezaprobatę. – Nic od czasu kolacji nie wskazywało na niego, więc…

- Te obrazy były namalowane przez niego – ucięła Hermiona, tym razem przygryzając wargę aż do krwi. Patrzyła na niego ogromnymi ze zmartwienia oczyma. – Mam wrażenie, że zagadki mają odciągnąć cię od zabójcy, nie zbliżyć.

- Te zagadki, to już nawet nie zagadki, stary – poparł ja Ron, wciąż krążąc po pomieszczeniu. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i zobaczył jego uniesione brwi. – Z tą roślinką? Mieliśmy farta. Cholerne szczęście. Gdyby ta kobieta nas nie zatrzymała…

- Minęlibyśmy Notta. – Harry nie mógł się z nimi nie zgodzić. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że zamknięta w umyśle Teodora informacja była jedyną wskazówką, jedynym śladem, za którym mogli podążyć. Westchnął i wypił resztę herbaty, a później trzy razy wywinął młynka kubkiem. Hermiona patrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem, Ron z przerażeniem, a fusy łypały na niego białymi oczyma dna szklanki. Czarne drobinki tworzyły niepokojący obraz twarzy z ostrymi, trójkątnymi zębami.

Cholerna łamigłówka.

**Koniec części XI.**


End file.
